Amuto Island
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: Amu is 15 and off on a big trip to San Fransisco. But now why does Amu have to fall so much? her plane's crashed and ikuto and the gaurdians are the only survivors! OMAH GOD! What sort of romance will happen on Amuto Island! :O
1. Take Off

**Author's Note: Disclaimer, this is not Tadamu. Also this is in the future when Amu is 15 (incase you didn't read the summary)**

Chapter 1: Take off

The excitement rippled through me. A thousand butterflies fluttered through my stomach as I entered the plane. It was packed full of people waiting to take off towards San Francisco, California. The President of the School and astronomy fanatic whom I still didn't know the name of had entered us to be in a world debate. I had been surprised to find that Kairi and Kukai had also been selected. We shuffled on board. I took the window seat and put my things under the chair in front of me. We were in coach, (sarcasm) big surprise. Tadase sat down next to me. He smiled his gorgeous princely smile,

"May I, Hinamori-san?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." _Uh, yeah? That's the best you can do?_ I scolded myself. Then Tadase distracted me as he pointed out the window and exclaimed,

"Hinamori-san! Look! The plane's about to take off."

"Eh?" I looked out the window, and sure enough the plane started backing up. It was bumpy and sort of scary. I'd never been on a plane before in my life. It turned around and started to race up the long black tar. It went faster and faster still. The speed forced me back into my seat. I wasn't sure I wanted to go to San Francisco if it meant going through this. Weren't the unbearable long lines enough? And the customs had been a nightmare of the worst kind. Then there came pressure from bellow us. The plane made a funny sounding noise and started jostling up and down. I peeked out the window and saw the road streaking past. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia all yelped and hid in their eggs. Kiseki was squished back into Tadase's chair and looked thoroughly indignant. I gripped Tadase's arm.

"It's okay, Hinamori-san." he whispered soothingly, but I was far from calm. I was about to panic when the plane abruptly tilted upward and climbed with rapid speeds toward the fluffy clouds above. There was pressure from all sides and I was squished back into my seat as far as I could go. I wanted to scream. I thought I might cry. We got high enough that my ears felt like they'd been jammed with cotton.

The plane leveled out, and we were flying a little smoother. Then the plane started going lower and made a turn. _Had something gone wrong? What will I do if something goes wrong!?_

"Tadase-kun." I whimpered. My voice sounded oddly far away. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes tight. I didn't open them until Kukai shouted from behind me,

"Sugoi! ( means cool, great, and/or awesome)"

"Eh?" I looked out the window and there were puffy, blindingly white clouds surrounding us. It looked like cotton candy but left water streaming down the windows.

"Rima-chan! Mashiro! Mashiro!" (Mashiro means pure white and it is Rima's last name)

"Hai, Amu-chan." Rima replied in a bored tone while KusuKusu chuckled. Yaya tapped my shoulder.

"Amu-chii! Do you want water?" she pointed at the attendant.

"Ah! Hai! Arigato gozaimasu!" After drinking the water my ears popped and I was able to hear everything much clearer.

We flew through the air. I enjoyed laughing with everyone. Occasionally I'd look behind me to where Kairi, Rima, and Kukai were sitting and see Kukai annoying Rima and Kairi reading about the entire history of the Americas. In front of me sat Nagehiko and Utau. In front of those two were Sanjo-san and Nikaido-sensei. The two were chaperones on the trip but Sanjo was mainly going to give Utau some international publicity.

Every unusual noise made me jump and Kukai would always laugh at me. Rima enjoyed blowing in my ear causing me to scream. Yaya said I was a scardy-cat while Tadase maintained a sweat-drop expression.

Then we hit some major turbulence. No one laughed at me for jumping then. The plane shook with violence and fury. I hugged Tadase tightly and squealed like a scared little girl. The turbulence didn't pass quickly like the others. The plane kept shaking and shaking. I heard noise from Kairi behind me. He was putting all his stuff back and instructing Kukai and Rima to do the same. I started to too. Shakily I put back my magazines and music. Tadase and Yaya followed my lead and I glimpsed the others in front of me doing the same. The plane bounced up and down like a jumping bean.

"I don't think this is normal!" Kairi shouted over the noise.

"WHAT?" I screamed just as an attendant rushed into the cabin.

"Please stay in your seats and remain calm!" she pleaded. She didn't look very calm. In fact her eyes screamed panic and her once neat ponytail was in disarray. She was gripping the sides of the entrance way as if her life depended on it. "We are experiencing extreme turbulence, please stay seated!" she continued. There was a huge clonk noise from above and it titled the plane sideways. "Do not panic! I repeat, do not panic! Do not panic!" I thought she was going to hyperventilate.

But there was no time to do anything as the plane started tilting even further sideways. It wasn't like in movies. The plane didn't fall headfirst. It span slowly through the air while falling extremely fast. I grabbed my backpack and put in on my back, then I hitched my egg carrier to my belt. We fell faster and faster. I started praying to every deity I knew of.

_Don't let us die! Don't let us die! Please don't let us die!_ The plane was out of control. I knew our deaths were immanent. I could feel the crushing force of being smashed to bits awaiting me. Then the Humpty Lock started to glow.

"Watashi no kokoro, unloku!" my friends and I screamed. The character transformation didn't have pretty colors or sparkles or any of that. It was too dangerous a moment for that. We just became our character transformations. Tadase wore his ruffled outfit and was trying his best to stand up. Nagehiko wore a fancy Japanese kimono, Kukai was Sky Jack, Utau was Love Angel, Yaya was Dear Baby, Kairi was Samurai Soul, and Rima was Clown Drop. I meanwhile was Amulet Heart.

I screamed and screamed and screamed. I kept my eyes shut as Tadase lifted my out of my seat. The plane was starting to tilt and it was like trying to stand perfectly straight on a wall. Our descent picked up the speed. I was sure the plane wanted me dead if not the universe. I had a flashback of the last time I'd fallen. It hadn't been as horrifying and it hadn't been from so high, but still, it had been when I'd almost caught the Embryo. Then there had been that missile and Ikuto had protected me. _Ikuto... Will you be all right? Will you hate me for bringing your sister into this? Will you care that I'm dead? What did I mean to you?_ I wondered just before the black came. I just barely heard Tadase shout,

"Holy Crown!" Everything was pitch black. There was a shock of pressure underneath me, but not enough to arouse me from the abyss of darkness I'd succumb to.

**Author's Note (11/19/08): XD you guys are so awesome! Ten reviews in less than 24 hours! Thank you so much!!!! Once I finish my homework Ill update!! Please stay patient with me I'm still fiddling with what's to come :3**


	2. Crash Landing

Chapter 2: Crash Landing

The darkness slowly became a grayish blob of nothing. There were no thoughts, no sense of time or body or space. I wasn't at peace despite the quiet. I could feel my soul twisting with worry and heart break. I knew I longed for something, but didn't know what until I heard a far away voice calling to me.

"Amu-chan." Nagehiko whispered. _Nagehiko? Am I dead, or are we alive? How did we survive?_ I searched my memories but nothing seemed right. It was like a half finished jigsaw puzzle. I wanted to answer, but found I couldn't recall how to move my mouth. It took a long time for me to become aware of my body again. Once I did I felt sand beneath me. _Sand? But what about the plane? I really am dead aren't I?_

"I'm dead." I groaned.

"No, you're very alive, Amu. Open your eyes and see." It sounded sort of like a demon's trick, but it was impossible for me to not trust my good friend. I opened my eyes hesitantly. What I found was the silhouette of Nagehiko's head. The sun was directly behind it and at first I thought I had been tricked and I was in heaven and Nagehiko was an angel. But then common sense came back and I slowly rose myself. I was a little stiff and my neck hurt from being on the sand for what must have been a long time, but there weren't any sharp pains or permanent injuries. _How can this be?_

"You went unconscious right before Tadase saved us. His Holy Crown attack creates quite the wonderful defense." I looked around. There were blown bits of plane everywhere. _If we had been saved wouldn't the plane be ok?_ I wondered. It seemed Nagehiko could tell I was thinking that.

"Tadase only managed enough power to save us, meaning the guardians and Sanjo and Nikaido. Everyone else... I'm sorry Amu, but everyone else died." My head drooped down. This was awful. Then I remembered the Charas.

"Our Charas? They're okay aren't they?" I asked. If the girls had not made it I wouldn't be able to live.

"Yes, they're all fine: all of ours and all of yours. Oh, and I think you should know, there _was_ one extra survivor – he stowed-away and—"

"Who survived? Do they have any injuries? Oh if only I had a doctor Chara!!!"

"Calm down! He's not hurt, and he's Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I stopped dead. My heart froze in place. _Ikuto? What? He's here? In who knows where, with all the Guardians and... and me?_

"Amu!" There was a chorus of relieved shouts. Rima jumped on my and hugged. Her eyes were wide like a puppy's.

"Amu-chii! Your all right!" Yaya exclaimed with tears in her eyes. I looked up to see Kairi leaning down to examine my arm. I looked down at it and it was bruised all over.

"They're just bruises Amu-chan." he assured me. I smiled at him. I trusted him of course.

"Hinamori-san, thank goodness!" Tadase sat on his knees opposite of Kairi, "I was really worried about you! I can't believe you've been unconscious for a day! We were all really concerned.

"A day?" I asked stunned as Kukai came up to me with Utau next to him.

"See, what I tell you? She's a trooper." Utau's eyes dripped with tears.

"Thank you, God, for her life." I heard her mumble.

I looked around at the wreck of metal. Sand expanded around us. About three meters away waves crashed onto the sandy shore. I looked in every direction. To my left was a tropical looking forest. In front of me was ocean, as well as to the right and behind me.

"Where are we?" I blinked rapidly to keep from crying. We were just so far from home.

"On an island. I'm fairly sure it's uncharted." Kairi answered.

"What!"

"Kairi has been looking at his books since we were safely out of the plane. He's found nothing. There weren't any islands charted that we might have flown over. Unless we got very off course this is an unexplored island."

"No..." I lay back on the sand and shut my eyes. I didn't want to see or hear or feel. I just wanted to be alone. Everyone seemed to sense my wish and left. My Charas were the only ones who stayed by me.

The sun was slowly descending towards the horizon when I felt the sand shift around me. I looked up. Ikuto smirked teasingly at me, but in his eyes I saw relief and another emotion I couldn't quite place.

"You really did survive." He sighed.

"Yeah..." I was in no mood for his teasing, "You wouldn't be able to bear finding a new cat toy would you?" His right hand landed next to my ear and his left locked around my wrist.

"You don't realize how glad I am! I don't want you to die Amu... I..." I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Why are you here anyway?" my voice was sharp and accusing. He retreated back and sat cross-legged a bit away from me.

"Easter. They sent me. They thought you were following a lead on the Embryo. Or maybe they wanted to get rid of me. Who knows." he looked like he was debating over something. I looked him over. His clothes were torn. Now that I thought about it, all our clothes were ripped and torn, I'd have to see if Suu could do anything about that. Then I noticed Yoru slept quietly on his shoulder. Ikuto's deep indigo eyes followed mine. He looked intently into my face. It made me feel incredibly awkward, and I became red as a beet. He stood up, careful to not disturb Yoru, and held his hand out to me.

"There's a camp set up you know. It can get pretty cold at night time." I took his hand gratefully. He yanked me up with too much force and I fell into his arms. He didn't push me away, in fact he did quite the opposite. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He sighed heavily.

"I really am glad you're alive, Amu." I blushed at the beautiful way he said "Amu".

**Author's note: Okay, hoped you like it! See I told you its not Tadamu! I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. And Ikuto technically wasn't a stowaway, he was just ordered by Easter to spy on the Guardians. Ok I'll try to post again soon! Please review and tell me what you think! Ideas are totally welcome (though I'm sorry if I don't use the ideas). Thank you for being so, so nice!!!**


	3. On the Island

Chapter 3: On the Island

The camp was a circle of tents made of burnt and torn plane blankets. It's a good thing materials on a plane are specifically designed to be flame resistant. The tents stood around a large bonfire. Utau heated a pot that had managed to survive the crash. Inside the pot – I knew because of the smell – was some fish. Sanjo-san looked depressed and Nikaido was trying to fix a tent that had fallen. Figures Nikaido would be trying to make the best of things. Ikuto and I entered the camp quietly. I saw Rima, she looked really bored, and went over to her.

"You all right?" I asked her.

"You have to ask?" she muttered. I could see what she meant. Her hair was a fizzy rat's nest. Her white skin was covered in sand a dust. Her clothes, as everyone else's, were torn. A thought came to me.

"Suu, could we character transform?" I asked.

"Of course Amu-chan, desu!"

"Watashi no kokoro, unloku!"

A rainbow of colors washed over me. Green danced around my eyes. A poofy green dress with an apron appeared on me. Along with gloves and a bonnet. I heard Suu say, "Amuleto Clova!"

"Miki-chan, would you design some clothes that would be good for the island?" I asked. The clothes might have been beyond repair, but I could redesign them.

"Hai!" Miki got to work swiftly.

"Rima, Yaya, Sanjo-san, Utau, would you bring me your clothes – if any survived that is – I think I can help." They obeyed. Miki finished with her designs and I used Suu's sewing powers to bring them to life. When I was done with theirs and my new clothes, I did the same for the guys.

After I finished dinner was ready. We each received a small portion of the two little fish someone had managed to catch. We gathered around the fire. I noticed Ikuto sat away from everyone and watched the multicolored sky.

"Cat burglar!" Tadase called rudely. I knew he must have been tired but that was no way to treat Ikuto. "Get your food." Ikuto got up and went to the pan. Tadase shoved the plate as him.

"Tadase-kun!" I scolded, "I know Ikuto works for Easter, but we're all stuck on this island together. If we're going to survive we must figure out some way to get along." Tadase looked at me as if I were crazy, but after a moment he glared daggers at Ikuto and said,

"Sorry, Tsukiyomi." Ikuto sat down in between Utau and I.

"No problem, Kiddy King." he replied.

There wasn't much at all to do, so everyone went to bed after a few moments of awkward silence. Rima and Yaya shared a tent as did Sanjo-san and Utau. Kairi and Nikaido shared one as did Tadase, Kukai, and Nagehiko. Ikuto – like me – got a small tent all to himself.

I stumbled into mine to find a thin mattress made of disassembled airplane seat, and a blanket. It wasn't very comfortable, and it was certainly cold, but it was better than nothing. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia slept in their eggs.

The next morning I put on skirt (that of which had been torn a the hem and was now uncomfortably short, like everything else, and a shirt (it used to be a polo, but it's sleeves and stomach had gotten ripped up, so Suu had made it into a halter top that showed my belly-button.

I stepped out into the dazzling sun. _What time is it? _I wondered. I looked around. The first thing I saw was Kairi fiddling with driftwood, some pieces of cloth, and a bucket of ocean water.

"What are you doing, Class Prez?" I strode towards him.

"I'm trying to build a system to make the saltwater into water we can drink." I looked at the piles of random stuff and my brain started to hurt.

"Eto... good luck with that." I walked away, but then I realized I didn't know where I was going. I looked towards the water; it shone blindingly in the sun. I stepped closer and closer to just barely out of the way of the waves. I squinted and looked out over the horizon. There was nothing but water as far as the eye could see. I pouted. _It's hopeless._ Then something came up from under the water's surface. I screamed before I could stop myself. Ikuto stared at me. He held up a fish.

"I've been fishing." he smirked at me. I wasn't looking at the fish; I was staring at his bare chest. He had a lot of muscle.

"It gets really hot here," he explained, gesturing to his bare chest.

"What's with you?" I demanded, "One minute your a pervert and the next your a perfect gentleman! Choose one!" Ikuto just laughed at me and stepped out of the water. I frowned at him.

After a quick breakfast (or maybe it was lunch, there weren't any clocks on the island) everyone started doing something. Sanjo tried to cook, but then Utau had to help her. Kairi remained with his books and Nikaido ended up joining him. Rima wasn't strong or fast so she collected seashells to keep herself busy. Yaya and most of the Charas worked on getting bananas and pineapples from the high up trees. Nagehiko, Tadase, Ikuto, and Kukai (all of whom didn't have shirts on) were getting coconuts and chopping down palm trees to build a more secure camp.

"Hinamori-chan!" Tadase waved me over to him. "Would you like to search around for more food and supplies with me?" he asked smiley brightly. My heart beat faster than a gazelle could run.

"S-s-sure!" I replied.

Tadase led me around the palm trees and in and out of some bushes. Occasionally he would ask me if I'd seen anything that might be edible or good for shelter, but every time I had to say no because I'd been staring at him.

We had walked a little bit into the tropical forest when Tadase suddenly turned around. He stared at me with frustrated eyes. He seemed anxious about something, but what? My heart stuttered. I tried to keep myself calm. He started talking,

"Hinamori-chan, we're going to be on this island a long time, if not forever... so I..." but he never finished, because at that moment a ferocious roar thundered. I looked up. In the branch of a tree was a hungry looking jaguar. It hissed and leapt down in front of us. Prowling in a circle a growl formed in its chest. Seconds later it assumed a pouncing position. Tadase took a step back, I was building up a good scream, and the thing jumped, its claws out and jaw agape.

**Author's note: Dun Dun Dun!!! How will Amu be saved? (Yeah I know its kind of obvious... I'm still considering what I'll have happen, so maybe there'll be a surprise) Who knows? :D please review!!**


	4. Violin

**Author's note: You guys are all so awesome! And apparently you all really hate Tadase! You all inspire me to write the best freaking story ever!!! Thank you, thank you for your support. I hope this chapter is good, I really do, it took me twice as long as usual to write, so you know I tried.**

Chapter 4: Violin

Tadase suddenly had his scepter, I noticed Kiseki flying towards us.

"Holy Crown!!!" Tadase yelled. The jaguar was flung aside. It growled and charged. I stepped back, planning to run, but tripped on a rock. That distracted Tadase, and the jaguar caught him by the shoulder. He fell to the dirt. I gasped, and the feline turned its beady orange eyes on me. It roared and sprung. I tried to move away, but my foot was caught in a root of a tree.

"Slash Claw!" I heard Ikuto's deep voice rebound off the trees. The jaguar was hurdled towards a tree. It turned to Ikuto looking positively murderous. Yoru popped out from behind Ikuto's shoulder and started speaking to the cat. The jaguar growled viciously.

"Nyaaaaa!" Yoru ran away.

"Well, if that's your decision..." I could hear the smirk in Ikuto's voice, "Slash Claw!" Ikuto slashed the thing almost in half. I looked away. Ikuto turned to me and freed my foot from the root.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

"Yeah." I answered, then I looked towards Tadase, he was unconscious and bleeding. Ikuto followed my gaze, got up, and picked Tadase up.

"I'll carry him, you take the lead."

Tadase woke up a little while later. Rima washed his wounds and wound cloth around them. I smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"Konichiwa Tadase-kun! You should be nice to Ikuto, he saved me and carried you here!" I thought this statement might make Tadase grateful but instead he started cursing Ikuto. I did my best to control my expression, but ended up leaving.

I sat by the fire pit. Kukai and Utau were in earshot and I couldn't help over hearing them.

"No, I don't need help, Sohma-kun."

"I told you, I'm Kukai!"

"...Kukai-kun get out of my way."

"Not a chance, I wanna help!"

"I told you, I can get water by myself!"

"Ooh. A girl with some fight."

"You want a fight? Fine!" She dropped the container she'd been carrying and character changed with Iru. Kukai character changed with Daichi.

"Ririn's Trident!" She shoved a trident towards Kukai, but he dodged it,

"Golden Victory Shot!!!" Kukai exclaimed jubilantly. Kukai saw that Utau wasn't prepared for that. She was going to get hit head on. He raced forward, caught her wrists and they fell to the sand. The soccer ball flew into the distance. Utau blushed and pushed Kukai away. He chuckled and got up. He looked at her. She crossed her arms and glared at him,

"Well? Aren't you going to help me up?" Kukai laughed,

"You are such a weird girl." He yanked her up. Then stared straight into her eyes, "But I like that." Utau picked up the container for water.

"Gosh, your annoying." She walked away and Kukai laughed again and followed her. I smiled. I'd never realized how good those two were together.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya shouted.

"Eh?" Yaya was piling sand into a hill.

"Amu-chii! Help me build a sand castle!" I rolled my eyes, but got up to help her.

We had a lot of fun. I character changed with Miki and we sculpted a really nice looking castle. It was about the size of a doghouse, and it had turrets and little flags: even windows and a pattern that resembled stone. Yaya often got mad that her towers weren't as nice as mine and would smash them. _She's fourteen years old and still acts like a baby._ I would sigh and rebuild the structure for her. Then she would laugh and hug me.

The sun was in the middle of the sky – I knew I was going to get sunburned – when I struggled into camp with Yaya clinging to my leg. Yaya jumped up when she saw Nagehiko.

"Nagehiko-kun!" she cried happily. Nagehiko didn't have time to react. Yaya – as if she were still a little kid – climbed onto his back.

"Yaya-chan!" Nagehiko laughed, he struggled slightly with her weight.

"Come-on Yaya, get off of Nagehiko and help me carry these books back to my tent." Kairi instructed. Yaya made a face.

"You're the younger one! I tell you what to do!"

"That's right, please forgive me, I haven't been with the Guardians for a long while." Kairi bowed formally to her.

"Fine! You will be forgiven," Yaya's stomach growled, "...if you get Yaya some pineapple."

"Hai." Kairi said suppressing a laugh. He turned his head and noticed me. He smiled hugely. I blushed madly.

My inner self screamed, "He's gotten over me right!!! Right? He's not still in love with me is he? He's over that right? I won't have to hurt him will I?" Then I noticed the look on his face when he turned back to Yaya, and I was 100% sure that I was no longer the object of his affection. I sighed with relief. _Thank god!_

Dinner was a fascinating jumble. Kukai was tried – almost obsessively – to make Utau, but (don't ask how, I have no idea) it turned into a contest of who could do the most push ups. Kairi and Nagehiko surrounded Yaya, who was demanding attention. Nagehiko told her stories of his travels in Europe while Kairi fed her food. I wanted to laugh. Did Yaya realize she'd just reduced a Samuri and the current Jack to babysitters? Nikaido was talking to Sanjo about sea life, and then Sanjo got really upset with him for no apparent reason – saying something about how Nikaido-sensei had no romantic bone in his body or something – and stormed away. Tadase could barely move with his shoulder injured like it was, so Rima had to help him. In the distance Ikuto sat watching the waves crash slowly onto the shore. The moon was huge in the sky – it was almost full – when I went over to him and tapped his shoulder,

"Ikuto..." I paused, I wanted to put "kun" after his name, but didn't know if that was acceptable, especially considering how much older he was than me, "...san, It's really late, try to get some sleep, all right?"

I went into my tent and lay down stiffly. I kept shifting and turning, but couldn't fall asleep. I could barely keep my eyes closed. I hoped I wasn't keeping anyone else awake with all the noise I was making.

Then I heard it. It was soft at first, and then it got louder. It was high notes, so whimsical and soothing. They resounded around the island. My eyes drifted closed with the harmonious sound. My breath slowed and I listened carefully to each note that was played.

_Ikuto, your violin survived that crash?_

Just before I fell asleep a single word escaped my mouth,

"Ikuto..." I mumbled.

**Author's note: What do you think? :D I'm proud of myself, I didn't know what I would do for this chapter, but I think it worked out ok. So please review, even if you have something bad to say, that's ok... But please no Tadamu comments.**

**You know I just had to put Ikuto's violin on the island. Ikuto is just not Ikuto without it. And just so you know the song he's playing isn't one that he's played in like the anime, it's a new song that you will be getting a lot of in this story, because like this fanfic the song is a work in progress. Oh, some of you were a bit unhappy that Tadase survived, I hope his shoulder getting ripped to shreds helped a bit! (I think I'm going to make it paralyzed, like permanently) **


	5. Ikutokun

Chapter 5: Ikuto-kun

I woke up the next morning after having the most peaceful dream of my life. I had just been standing in the middle of sunshine. There was violin music playing around me. It had only been the last part of it I didn't like. The music had ended and I turned around to thank the musician but when I looked in his direction he was disappearing through the trees. I tried to sit up, but instead was greeted with an unforgettable stinging sensation.

"Ow!!!" I shouted. My Charas appeared from their eggs.

"Are you alright Amu-chan?" Dia asked. I lay back down on the makeshift mattress in my tent and went perfectly still. I was hurting and stiff all over.

"What a bad sunburn." Miki commented. I groaned in agreement. Just then sunshine filled my tent as Ikuto pulled back the fabric. He took one look at me and winced. Then he crawled in further and very carefully started pulling me into his arms. I was in too much pain to do anything about it, and I was too tired to whine at him.

As he took me outside and walked me to what served as the "infirmary" in our camp he was surprisingly gentle. He held me in his arms like I was a baby. As gently as possible he put me down on a blanket that had been laid under the small shelter. Tadase was there too. Rima had been rebandaging his wounds, but then she saw me.

"Amu, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, "I just got a sunburn. Ikuto you didn't need to take me here."

"If I hadn't you would have just sat there pretending you were alright." he argued. This was true, but I still didn't like it. I already felt so guilty about getting Tadase hurt, but now I was pulling Rima away from him, and Tadase _needed_ to get better. Ikuto touched my hair,

"Want some breakfast?" Ikuto asked. He didn't let me respond though; he fetched some bananas and came back. I tried to sit up and take it from him, but the pain stuck me again. I yelped and fell back onto the blanket. Ikuto shook his head at me. He scooped me carefully into his arms and gave me bites of the fruit. It all felt so undignified. After I was done he lay me back down,

"See you later Amu; stay out of the sun." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't even get up; how was I supposed to go into the sun?

The day dragged by slowly. I mostly watched people come and go around the fire pit. Utau and Kukai passed by once, Utau was not pleased; actually, she was freaking out. Kukai had one end of a rope around her waist and he was pulling the other. I laughed, it was Kukai's "training". Nikaido and Nagehiko – who had his hair in a ponytail (which reminded me of when he pretended to be Nadeshiko) because of the heat – were hauling a big palm tree towards the beach. Yaya came running past (holding some sort of sea creature) screaming

"Kairi, Kairi! Lookie!"

Rima spent most of her time tending to either Tadase or I (mostly Tadase). She would occasionally start conversations, but there wasn't much to talk about. Eventually I got really bored so I started asking Rima questions,

"Have you been thinking about your comedy at all? You know everyone could use a cheering up." Rima blushed slightly.

"No, I hadn't thought about it... well, actually, I thought comedy might be a little inappropriate in our situation..." she mumbled.

"Not at all Mashiro-san" Tadase encouraged, "Hinamori-san is right, besides, what else is there to do here?" Tadase smiled his royal smile and Rima's cheeks went slightly pink.

"Well... I don't know... maybe you guys could tell me some jokes to get me inspired."

"Sure!" I offered, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Rima's posture straighten as if she'd gotten an idea,

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked curious.

"Someday I hope to live in a world where chicken's can cross the street without their motives being questioned." Rima said with a perfectly straight face. Tadase and I broke into hysterics. The laughter died down,

"Got anymore?" I asked Rima, my sides hurt even more from the laughing now, but I didn't mind so much.

"Well..." Rima made a really, really creepy smile and turned towards Tadase, "I'm smiling, that itself should scare you." that time all three of us burst into hysterical giggles.

Dinnertime had come. Rima was trying to help Tadase-kun up when she looked at me then back at Tadase,

"Tadase, do you think you can get there by yourself, it looks like it still hurts Amu to just sit up." Tadase's expression faltered for a second and then he said,

"Err... I think so..."

"No need Kiddy King, Mashiro-chan." Ikuto came into view. He already had both our dinners, he handed me the plates and then pulled me up into his arms. I thought he was going to take me to the blazing fire, but he didn't. He walked toward the shore.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" he sat down gently and relaxed me onto his lap.

"We're eating dinner." he smirked at me. I glared at him, I concluded he wasn't going to carry me back to the fire, and I wasn't going to be able to get there myself. So I squirmed out of his lap and landed painfully on the sand.

"Ouch!" I muttered. He helped me back up. I leaned against him – it really was a nasty sunburn. Ikuto patted my head.

"Eat your food, Amu-chan." I was shocked. Ikuto had never called me "chan" before. Did this mean he didn't totally hate me?

"Ikuto..." I said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he asked – he had just shoved a bit of fish in his mouth.

"Um... can I call you Ikuto-_kun_?" I asked. _Wow! It'd be so embarrassing if he said no!_ I thought. I looked up at his face. He was looking at me. I couldn't read anything in his expression.

"Whenever you want," he answered after a long period of awkward silence. He suddenly pointed at the sky.

"Amu-chan, look!" There were stars falling across it. They flamed across the dark blue creating a dazzling effect. My breath caught. It was a gorgeous sight.

"I noticed one last night, I hoped there would be some out again," he lowered his head and whispered softly in my ear,

"Make a wish, Amu-chan." I blushed. How he said "Amu-chan" managed to sound even nicer that how he said "Amu". I looked up at the stars. I was too tired to think of any wish except for my sunburn to go away. The island didn't seem like a horrible place at that moment. In fact – right then and there – I saw no reason why we couldn't be happy there, in such a wonderful place surrounded by friends.

The stars faded away. I ate my food. When I was done, I yawned. Even after doing nothing all day I was still exhausted.

"Ikuto-kun, I'm tired." I said. He picked me up and put me down in my tent. I yawned again and rolled over. He left before I could thank him. Outside the sound of his violin sounded just like the night before – only, somehow, it wasn't so sad, it was a little _hopeful_.

**Author's note: Ok, that was a little longer than usual, but I think it was worth it. How'd you like it? I hope you did!!!!!!! x please review and tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome.**


	6. Thankful

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the late update, I had to go to a birthday party and then my grandpa's house, and all the while I had no internet what so ever so I'll upload two chapters today. Okay thank you for your patience.**

Chapter 6: Thankful

I yawned and rolled over. The sun came through the holes in my tent and made me sweat. I had had the same dream I'd been having for a week, the one with the violin music and the musician who always left me before I could thank him. I got dressed and crawled out of my tent.

My sunburn didn't sting that much anymore, it was getting easier and easier by the day to ignore it. I could smell fish cooking. We were using the island's resources more and more often as we ran lower and lower on what was left of the plane's supplies. We were trying our best to make sure the emergency food and other supplies we found could make it for as long as we were here.

I didn't mind having to watch the provisions carefully though. The island was so peaceful. Everyone was getting a long – sort of – and I knew that if we were to leave it'd never be like this again. Though most of us didn't view it like that. Mainly Sanjo-san hated this place. I think she was just upset about having missed her business opportunity. She usually took her anger out on Utau and drilled her on her singing every afternoon.

"Sanjo," I heard Nikaido's voice say, "Sanjo, please, I know you don't like this, but we can't do anything about it! Who knows how long we'll be here?"

"That's the point!" Sanjo screamed at him, "I don't want to be stuck here! I want to be home! I want food, and clothes, and a warm bed!"

"So your saying you want all those things so badly your willing to scare these children? Granted Ikuto's not a kid anymore, but what about Kairi? He's your little brother! Don't you think you should try to be strong for him?" There was the sound of Sanjo slapping Nikaido, some silence, and then quiet sobs,

"Why can't you just be caring for once? Why can't you be sympathetic?" she whined at him.

"Sanjo-san, I'm trying, but... I just want you to look at things from a better point of view. Think of this as a learning experience. Please Sanjo, if not for Utau or even me, for your brother?"

"Nikaido..." I ran away at that point – having decided that I should stop listening in on people's conversations.

"Amu-chii!!!" Yaya called from the top of a palm tree. She waves and the tree swung slightly.

"Yaya! You could hurt yourself!" I scolded. Yaya started scrambling back to the sand.

"Sorry, Amu-chii." she apologized. I slung my arm around her shoulder,

"Whatever, Yaya-chan." Just then Ikuto and Kukai walked by carrying a large palm tree – neither of them had shirts on, again (their muscles were getting even bigger with all the exercise they got on the island).

"Amu-chan!" Ikuto said over his shoulder, "You wanna see how the construction's going?" he asked. I blushed without reason.

"Sure." I replied.

They had been working on building a hut for multiple days. It was coming along okay, mostly due to Kairi's mad brainpower behind everything. We came around a corner and there was Kairi instructing Nagehiko how to tie a rope properly. The hut was basically a bunch of palm tree trunks piled/tied together.

Tadase looked my way and smiled. He was standing next to Kairi, still unable to do much because of his arm. I felt another pang of guilt.

"Amu, would you take a walk with me?" he asked. I nodded. We started down the shoreline quietly. After a short distance Tadase turned towards me,

"Hinamori-san—" he began, but got cut off when Kukai called,

"Tadase!!! I need your help with this knot!" Tadase sighed and walked back towards the construction sight.

"Tadase-kun?" I asked, this had happened multiple times during the week. He would ask to go for a walk with me, try to talk, and somehow one of us would get pulled away.

"I'll tell you later, Hinamori-san." then he would say that. I walked away. At camp I bumped into Rima,

"Going to the construction sight?" I asked. She nodded and walked past me, but then stopped.

"Err... Amu... I..."

"What is it Rima?" I asked.

"Well... n-no... nothing." she decided against saying what ever she'd been trying to tell me. This had also happened repeatedly for about a week. I wondered if everyone was just going crazy or something.

I noticed Sanjo was drilling Utau again, and had an idea,

"Dia." I said. I character changed and Utau and I sang together for a long while. Then I got bored, and Utau went to flirt with Kukai (though she'd never admit that's what she was doing). I went towards the shoreline, then I saw a figure with blue hair lying in the sand. I strode towards Ikuto and sat down next to him. When Ikuto was sleeping he was undeniably cute, but I could no longer wish that he would be like that all the time. Ikuto without his teasing and perviness just isn't Ikuto. I brushed his hair, skimming across his ear. I vaguely remembered when I'd done that before – the night he'd taken me to that amusement park.

"Ikuto-kun," I sighed. Suddenly Ikuto sat up and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm right here Amu-chan." he whispered.

"Ikuto! You pervert!" I yelled as he pulled me onto his lap. He smirked,

"That's the Amu I know." he stated before letting me go. Then he lay back down and was asleep in an instant. I rolled my eyes and sat back down next to him. He opened one of his eyes and looked questioningly at me,

"You're not leaving?"

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No." he seemed perfectly serious. He continued to look at me, and I looked back.

"Won't you get bored?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, probably, maybe I'll go swimming or something."

"Well don't go too far out, I think I spotted a shark once." I ignored that comment. He was just teasing me. I waded into the water, then started doing laps.

The water felt really nice on my skin. I floated on my back for a while, then I dove underneath the water and swam a bit. When I came up for air I realized I was a bit too far from the shore. I was going to start swimming back when I saw I triangle-like shape poking out from the ocean.

_Oh, god! Ikuto wasn't kidding!_ I started to panic. My heart thrummed in my chest. I saw the fin again and screamed, moving away as fast as possible. But that had been a stupid idea. It was going to think of me as food. I screamed again upon this realization and tried to recall anything I knew about sharks. The shark got closer. It was small, I could tell, but that didn't matter, it could still eat me.

"IKUTO-KUN!" I shouted, it was my last resort. Then the shark charged. I flailed out of the way. I managed – just barely – to miss its teeth. The back of my shin just barely scrapped along one of its jagged teeth. I swam a little bit further, but stopped when I heard a huge splash.

I turned around to see Ikuto in the water. He had character transformed and skewered the shark like a shish kebab. He brought up his retractable claws – they were covered in blood. He looked at me. So many emotions played across his face.

"How hurt are you?" he demanded.

"I... Not much... I think." I stammered. He was next to me within a second and in another had me in his arms.

"Hold your breath." he instructed. I did as he said without questioning. He dove down, touched the sand at the ocean floor then kicked up. It always amazed me how high and far he could jump when he character transformed.

We landed on the sand of the beach. He took me to the infirmary and put me down. Then he looked me over, finding the wound quickly, wincing at the sight of it. I looked down at it myself and almost puked. The blood was dripping from a 5 inch long cut along the back of my right shin. I hadn't realized how bad it had been. I'd assumed that there would be some sort of puncture, but not one that bad. He touched the wound carefully. Then he held my leg up to look at it closer.

"The wounds not too deep. We can put a bandage on it for the meantime, but it'll probably hurt to walk." he put my leg down again.

"Pervert." I muttered. He just laughed at me.

"I'll go tell Rima she has another patient." he started to walk away, but paused, "Amu-chan, would you please try to keep yourself safe."

"Eh? Um... Yeah... Sure Ikuto-kun." I answered blushing maddeningly. After a couple minutes of trying to stop my heart from racing like it was Ikuto came back.

"Rima said I should take care of it. Right now she's helping Yaya with something." He grabbed the bandages and started wrapping them around my leg. I was very thankful for that emergency supplies we'd found. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia came flying over with Yoru in the lead.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan!" the chorused, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I assured them (sweat-drop expression), "Settle down, I'm fine." I said. My Charas relaxed and sat on the sand next to me. Ikuto finished bandaging my leg.

"You should try to nap or something." Once he suggested sleeping I suddenly felt really tired. But I didn't think I'd be able to rest. My heart was still pounding.

"I don't think I can sleep." I admitted. He sighed.

"Wait here he instructed." When he arrived back he had his violin case. He took his violin out and carefully took a playing position, sitting at my side. Then there was nothing but the sweet as honey, high as a chorus of jingle-bells melody that I'd been falling asleep to and dreaming of for the past week. I relaxed onto the blanket under me, and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Thank you." I murmured. Finally I was able to thank him for all he'd ever done for me.

**Author's Note: :D AMUTO!!!! XD that's the only comment I have on this chapter. Well except for thanking you, my readers, for your support and nice reviews. I promise to update soon!**

**(If any of you like the Twilight Series please read my Twilight fanfic about Angela... you know if you have time, and feel like it or whatever.)**


	7. I love you

Chapter 7: I love you

**Ikuto's POV:**

I had carried Amu back to her tent. She'd fallen asleep after mere minutes of me playing. I supposed since it was a lullaby that that was good, but I wished she could have watched me a bit longer. Dinner had past and Amu had not awakened from her nap. Poor kid got tired so easily. I waited outside with her dinner. I suppose because the sunrise was nearing it would become her breakfast.

Tadase came up to me then. His right shoulder was still bandaged. I was pretty sure that the arm would be paralyzed. I hoped so. I hoped that would happen to this rival of mine who already had Amu's heart but was too weak to take hold of it. He glared at me. I put on my most confident and obnoxious face and stared back.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I thank you for saving Amu, but you will not win! I will claim Amu's love! I will confess to her and even if she doesn't love me then and there I will prove myself. No matter what guy she may think she's in love with, I will be the one she ends up with in the end."

"Good luck with that Kiddy King, but remember, that's the good thing about being the bad guy; you don't have to play fair. And trust me when I warn you I won't."

The Kiddy King obviously had no response to my comeback so he pivoted and walked back to his tent. When he was out of sight I sighed heavily. That brat annoyed the Hell out of me.

**Amu's POV:**

I woke up groggily. The sun had yet to shine. I rolled clumsily out of bed. I realized too late that I had injured my leg. A sharp pain ruptured through me. I cringed and groaned. When Ikuto-kun had said the wound wasn't that deep he had meant it wasn't so deep it touched the bone. It was still a wound that would take some time to heal; it might even scar. I groaned again at that thought.

Ikuto came into my tent looking annoyed. I could understand why. I was such a nuisance – hurting myself all the time. He had food in his hand.

"Breakfast." he explained. He put the fish down and looked me over. "Your hairs a mess." he laughed. I lifted my chin in the air with indigence spread across my face. He rolled his eyes,

"Get dressed." he sighed. I looked down; I was still wearing the same clothes I had been in (how many hours had it been?) before. I supposed they would have dried quickly so there had been no need to change me out of them. Ikuto started to leave.

"Uh... Ikuto-kun... thank you... and—" but I never finished what I had to say because Ikuto had turned around and I got lost in his purplish eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at me. Then he smiled teasingly, inching his face closer to mine. Every inch he got closer I blushed more.

"Ikuto-kun..." my whisper was barely audible. He lowered his face. His lips hovered above my collarbone. He sighed, letting his cool breath tickle my skin. Goosebumps arose on my skin and he started chuckling.

"Ikuto! You pervert!" I yelled at him. He just kept laughing, and crawled out of my tent. I glared after him.

_Why does he always have to be so... so! Grrrr! _

_You mean so nice?_ Part of me asked.

_No, no.... I mean, a... a..._

_A helping hand? _That hidden part of me interrupted again, _He saved you twice on this island, and countless times before that. He got you breakfast, he even carried you back to your tent. You've done nothing for him. Be grateful!_

_I am grateful! I just hate it when he's a pervert!_ I was arguing with myself – isn't that a sign of insanity?

_Amu, don't lie to yourself. You know you love it when he does that._

_No, I don't._

_Not even a little?_

_..._

_See?_

_...maybe... but it doesn't... it doesn't matter_

_The only thing that matter's is what you heart tells you._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Listen to your heart._ At that moment my heart thudded loudly in my chest as if cued. I closed my eyes and listened to what it was saying.

Images flashed before me. Most of them were of Ikuto. Some had Kukai, or Tadase, or Nagehiko, or even Kairi, but still it was mostly Ikuto. As the images appeared in my head, that other side of myself started talking again.

_He's handsome, he's strong, he's fast, he's funny, and he's musical. Why lie, Amu? Why lie to yourself? Listen. Listen to you heart._ My heart thudded again. I listened closely to its rhythm.

**I-ku-to. **It said again and again. I opened my eyes wide. There was a feeling growing inside of me. It was warm and bright, like being reborn.

"Ikuto" I whispered, "I... I'm in love with Ikuto."

I stayed in my tent for a long time. After my revelation I couldn't keep Ikuto out of my head. He was there at every corner, in every memory. The more I thought about it, the more in love I became. It wasn't like my crush on Tadase; it felt so much _deeper_ than that. My heart ached with a need to be with Ikuto, while it only pounded when Tadase talked to me. My head span with memories of Ikuto and I, while it had before only swam with a disarray of fantasies. I couldn't stop smiling. While joy over flowed from me, I also felt pain, because I wasn't with him. Ikuto, who was always so annoyed with me, who always had to play the nice guy because I was so dense, made my heart feel broken. The only thing I'd ever given him was someone to tease. I had tried to be kind, but there had been all those times I'd yelled at him, and that time I had told him I hated him. I regretted those words more than anything.

I got up slowly, but the pain in my leg seared. I fell down. Then another memory of Ikuto shot through my mind.

"You sure fall down a lot." he had commented to me once. I bit my lip and got up despite the pain. Ikuto was always dealing with his pain on his own. Surely I could do the same. I limped out into the almost sunlight. The Utau was in the middle of setting up the food to be cooked while someone (probably Kukai) got firewood. Aside from Utau, Rima, Tadase, and me there was no one else around. Tadase looked up and smiled. Normally that would have made my face go red, but I didn't love Tadase anymore.

"Hinamori-san." he smiled again. _Had I really thought of his smile as royal?_ I asked myself. _It seems almost annoying now._ "Hinamori-san, there's something I want to tell you. It can't wait. I've been trying to tell you for along time now. Hinamori Amu, I love you." _Oh sure, you tell me this now. On the day I realize I don't love you!_ I thought angrily at him. _And what's with that confident smile. You think just because you told me you love me means I will love you back. _"You might not love me right now, but I am the one for you Amu. I will prove it. No worries, I will!" Tadase exclaimed. _How dare you be so confident about that! At least when Kairi confessed he had the decency to blush!_ I was thoroughly annoyed. I could now see why Ikuto hated Tadase so much.

"Tadase-kun..." I started, but he interrupted me.

"You don't have to say anything right now, Amu-chan. I promise you I'll win you over!" He noticed Kairi leaving for the construction sight of the hut. "See you later, Amu-chan!" He waved at me. I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to yell at him. _Why had I found such an overly confident jerk to be so attractive? Ikuto's confident, yes, but mostly he's just a pervert._ I looked back towards Utau and Rima. Utau was suddenly very interested in todays breakfast and Rima looked like smoke would come out her ears.

"Amu." she said. I backed away. She took a step forward. "Amu, please... I've been trying to tell you for a long time! Tadase..."

"Rima... I"

"TADASE IS MINE AMU!" Rima crossed her arms and turned away, "I mean I know you have a crush on him, but... but I really like him Amu. Please, please don't like him back."

"Rima..." I started to say, but she was already running. I didn't have time to run for her. At that moment my heart ached for Ikuto more than ever. I had to find him, I had to be near him even if he didn't love me back. I ran towards the shoreline. Many times I almost fell because of the pain. I looked to my left. Ikuto was walking away.

"Ikuto!" I tried to shout. I limped/ran towards him. "Ikuto-kun!" I cried again. He turned around. He still looked annoyed, but still I charged forth. My love got bigger the closer I got to him. Then I fell. I just fell right down on the sand less than a meter away from him.

"Amu-chan!" he exclaimed, helping me up, "Amu, you're injured. You shouldn't be running." _Oh, why do you always have to be so nice to me?_ I thought at him. I hoped furiously for even a _chance_ that Ikuto loved me like I loved him.

"Ikuto-kun." I buried my head into his shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt like usual. I sighed with relief and he wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. I couldn't see his face, but I betted I was crossing a line. "Ikuto-kun" I repeated. It felt incredibly good to say.

"Amu-chan." he whispered into my hair. I _loved_ the way he said my name. I _loved_ how he looked so good. I _loved_ how he's always so nice, and I even kind of loved how he was a bit of a pervert. I wanted so much to believe that he loved me and that was why he teased me, but I couldn't. There wasn't any good reason for Ikuto to love me back. I'd done nothing but cause him trouble. We sat like that for a long time. The sun came up. Ikuto shifted under me.

"Breakfast time, Amu-chan." but I shook my head.

"You go ahead, I'll be here."

"Um... okay... I'll be back." I watched him walk away. I wanted so much to yell: "Ikuto I love you!"

**Author's Note: Phew!! That was a long one! What'd you think? There's some drama going on!!! Okay, so for the Ikuto Point of View thing, like that's probably gonna end up being a one shot. Unless I get a lot of comments saying you guys want more. Cuz I totally love writing Ikuto, just I like writing as a girl because I am one. XD so anyway, please review and thank you for your support. Remember, I update daily!**


	8. Crescent Moon

Chapter 8: Crescent Moon

I sat quietly on the wet sand. Ikuto came back quickly with his breakfast in his hand and a big stick in the other. _What's that for?_ I wondered. He handed the stick to me. It looked like bamboo that had washed up on shore (we'd found all sorts of junk on the shore).

"Its like a crutch. You'll need it if you insist on walking." I blushed. I would've rather him carry me, but of course he didn't know that. He inhaled his breakfast. Then looked at me. I blushed at the way his eyes bored into me. He got up gracefully and held out a hand. I took it a bit too eagerly. He helped me up and I leaned on my new walking stick.

"What are you doing today?" I asked him. His expression changed in a way I didn't understand. It was as if he was trying not to blush.

"I was going hiking, actually... you... you want to come?" Of course I did! My heart started thrumming rapidly. I blushed harder.

"S-sure!" I answered. We started walking, but I was wobbly and slow. I really tried not to fall or slow Ikuto down, but I couldn't help it. Finally Ikuto-kun just sighed and picked me up. I blushed, but said nothing. His pace was quick. I had thought he'd be going to the tropical forest place, but he didn't. Instead he ran across the shore. I hadn't realized just how big the island was. Ikuto went the opposite way of the camp and the construction sight. He leapt up and down to get wherever he was going quicker.

He came to a slope and started running up that. The sand slowly became rock, and the rock became a small cliff above a tiny pool. A waterfall was dipping into the pool, making quite the noise.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked as he lowered me onto the rock. He shrugged.

"I was just wandering around. I found it yesterday." I looked around. It was beautiful, and far enough away from camp that we wouldn't be able to hear the relatively low noise of the waterfall. Then a thought came to me.

"This is probably fresh water isn't it?" I asked, "There's probably a rock that acts as a water basin and lets the water flow into that pond. And the pond – see – flows into the ocean.

"I guess, it probably is fresh water." he shrugged, "So we have more drinking water, that's good."

"Actually, I was thinking more of a bath." I blushed. It'd been so long since I'd had a bath. I knew everyone else would like one too.

"Yeah, we'll tell everyone later." he smiled teasingly at me, "But first, would you meet me here tonight?" he asked me. My heart tried to jump out of my chest.

"Y-y-YES!" I stuttered. He laughed and sat next to me. I pretended to be really tired and crawled onto his lap. He seemed surprised, but didn't stop me. In fact, he hugged me close to him. I sighed happily, but of course my Charas chose that moment to interrupt.

"Amu-chan!" They called happily.

"We found you, desu." Suu said.

"Amu! Amu! Sanjo wants you and Dia to sing with Utau!" Ran said. I mentally cursed my bad luck, and agree hesitantly to come. But, as I got up Ikuto didn't let me go.

"No, I'll carry you. You're injured." he stated. I wanted to groan. He was just so caring.

Night came swiftly. Everything was a blur that got lost in my newly forming fantasies of Ikuto. I was surprisingly aloof about Tadase's feelings. That night – when my Charas had finally gone to sleep – I grabbed my walking stick and headed off. The pain in my leg had increased – I hoped it wasn't getting infected – but Ikuto waited for me and therefore there was no time to waste.

The second I saw Ikuto I was running. I threw myself on top of him shouting,

"Ikuto-kun!" It reminded me of how Utau used to react to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, locking them in place.

"Amu." he responded. I wanted to just sit there like that, but then Ikuto said, "Don't you want to know why I wanted you to come here?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" I answered. I pulled back only enough to see his eyes. He took my arms and unlocked them from around his neck. He pushed me away slightly. The small gestured hurt a lot. I felt the blood run to my cheeks and blinked tears away furiously.

"Amu-chan, I just want you to know how I feel, that's all. You can... you can feel how you want." _No! I'd been too obvious! Here it comes..._ Ikuto looked into my eyes. He looked like he way trying very hard to control his expression. His hand brushed across my cheek. The wind blew gently. The smell of salt water stirred the air slightly. The crescent moon was high above.

"Amu-chan," he began, "I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note: KYA!!!!!!! *Dies * godz people who don't understand the hearts of fangirlz. O.O**


	9. Amu's Lullaby

Chapter 9: Amu's Lullaby

My world stopped. Time paused. Everything but Ikuto and me vanished from this world. I stared into his eyes – his beautiful eyes – for who knows how long. It could have been mere minutes, maybe days, perhaps years. My heart ached even more now than ever. He'd just confessed to loving me, but my heart was still heavy. Soon I realized that my heart ached with joy. Tears started coming and this time I couldn't hide them. Shock – utter and pure – played on Ikuto's features. His eyes were sorrowful.

"Amu, don't cry. I didn't want you to cry. If... if you want I'll stay away from you... please stop crying Amu." he begged me. I shook my head.

"Ikuto..." I started but he interrupted me.

"I'm sorry Amu, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought. I was just being an idiot"

"Ikuto-kun!" I said again. He looked up at me with the cutest sad eyes ever. I lost my train of thought for a second, "Err, Ikuto-kun..." I shook myself out of the trance, "Ikuto-kun, I love you too. More than you know." I crawled closer to him. He seemed apprehensive, like he didn't believe me, so I kept talking.

"Well, I guess, for a while I didn't even know. Ikuto-kun, I realized today that I love you. You do so many things for me. Your so nice, so good-looking." I sighed, "Thank you for loving me back." I lifted my face so we were less than an inch apart.

"Amu-chan." he whispered. He breath was so cool and nice. Like this morning when he'd been being a pervert, it raised goose bumps over my arms. Ikuto slowly took one of his hands and pressed me closer to him. My fingers wound into his hair. One of his hands was now on the small of my back while the other played with my hair. Our lips met, and the world no longer existed.

I was on top of him in an instant. He was pulling me closer; I gripped his hair like I was trying to rip it out. I came up for air, but he didn't want to stop kissing me. His lips graced across my collarbone. Both his hands came up to hold my face. He tugged my lips back to his. Then he whispered in my ear,

"I love you. I've loved you for so long." he bit my ear. I blushed remembering how mad I'd been when he'd first done that. He tried to put his lips back to mine, but I moved slightly out of the way,

"I love you too. I love you so much I think my heart's going to explode." I brushed my hand across his ear. He chuckled,

"Don't you remember what I said that once?" he asked.

"You mean the day you took me to that amusement park? Of course I remember. Your ears are your weakness." he chuckled throatily, and then planted his lips on mine again. But I had a funny thought and started laughing.

"What?" he questioned.

"I just imagined what my dad's reaction would be to you. He hates even the mention of boys." I giggled again, "And you're so much older than I am. He'd freak out so much!" Ikuto started to laugh with me,

"I'd be very gentlemanly. There'd be no way he wouldn't be able to like me." Ikuto mocked.

"Yeah right, you'd probably sneak in through my window, kiss me right in front of him and then make comments that would get me grounded." Ikuto laughed.

"Of course it wouldn't matter if you got grounded, Amu-chan, I'd just sneak in too see you."

"What if my dad barred the door?" I asked.

"I could always break it down."

"Yeah, I bet you could." I yawned hugely.

"Are you tired?" he asked apologetically.

"A little," I admitted, "But I can't get to sleep, I don't think." Ikuto freed himself from me. I whimpered and he chuckled at me. He grabbed his violin case that was laying near-by and took his violin out. He started playing the high, happy melody he had for a long while, but now he was adding more notes, making it complicated and even more magnificent.

"You play that song a lot." I mumbled.

"Yes, it's my own creation. I made it for you." my cheeks reddened.

"Really?" I asked. Ikuto nodded. "It's beautiful," I sighed.

"Thank you, but only half as beautiful as you." he replied. The song ended with a long, whimsical note. I knew it was only a matter of time before I fell asleep.

I dimly remember; Ikuto put away his violin and lifted me up. Cradling me in his arms he started back to camp, but by the time we were halfway there I was fast asleep.

**Author's Note: YAY!!!! AMUTO!!!!! :D Ok please tell me what you think.**


	10. Sleep Over

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

Chapter 10: Sleep Over

My eyes were closed, but I lay wide-awake. I knew exactly where I was, and I also knew that I was not in my own tent. I knew exactly who was sleeping right next to me, and I knew it was not any of my Charas. I also knew I was blushing like mad. What I didn't know was what time it was. I couldn't hear anything, but his slow, even breathing. I concentrated on the arm around my shoulders, and the careful rise and fall of his chest. He suddenly turned; his hand brushed across my cheek. I opened my eyes. He exhaled softly. I felt myself blushed even redder. His eyes were deep purple.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. I shook my head,

"No. I've been awake for a while, you?" Ikuto chuckled.

"I just woke up," he looked at me with disbelieving eyes, "but I'm surprised you hadn't tried to sneak back to your tent." I blushed. The thought had crossed my mind but Ikuto had smelled so nice, and he was so warm.

"I... I was afraid of hurting your feelings." I answered, but in truth that excuse hadn't come to me until much later. My real reasons for staying had been much more selfish.

"Hungry?" he asked,

"What? No, I'm fine—" but my stomach chose that perfect moment to growl, causing me to blush tomato red, "Well maybe just a little." I admitted. He chuckled. I tried to lever myself up, but Ikuto grabbed my waist and pulled me back down.

"Ikuto, let me go."

"Make me," he teased. I glared at him, and he nuzzled me.

"You pervert." I muttered.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" he asked, my stomach answered for me. He gave me his mocking smile, but I had an idea. I pulled myself on top of him and batted my eyes. I pouted, hoping I looked cute,

"Ikuto-kun, will you please let me get breakfast?" He outright laughed and let me go. As I left he commented,

"I'll give you whatever you want Amu-chan, as long as you ask nicely." He gave me another one of his mocking smiles. I rolled my eyes and crawled onto the sand. The sun was just rising. The only one there was Utau. She was looking in my direction. Her eyes were wide and she was totally blushing.

"Err... Utau..." I was struggling for words. I was so glad Utau had gotten over her crush on her _brother_. **(A/N ... O.o) **Utau just shook her head and held up her hands.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter."

"But—"

"Doesn't matter." she insisted. I sighed; at least I wouldn't have to explain. Utau turned back to the signal fire she was trying to build. I waited for her to be done before I took my breakfast. I nibbled silently on my pineapple until Ikuto strode out of his tent. To my embarrassment, he strolled over to me, slung his arms around my shoulders, and kissed me.

"Ikuto!" I slid away. He laughed at me. I looked at Utau; she got up and walked away without saying anything.

"Ikuto, you don't have to be so mean to her." he stared innocently at me.

"What do you mean? I'm just kissing you." I glared at him.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want anyone to know." he said in a defeated tone. I blushed,

"No... it's just... I don't know..."

"You're worried about what everyone will think." he observed.

"A little."

"I won't say anything Amu-chan, but I can't promise for Utau." I sighed.

"I know, but its okay." I rested my head against his chest. He kissed my hair. Then, of course, my Charas chose that moment to arrive.

"Amu-chan! Where were you last night?" they looked at me; Miki and Dia seemed to be the only ones beginning to understand. Ikuto hugged me.

"Amu is in love with me, and I'm in love with her." My Charas didn't react with shocked expressions they smiled and giggled,

"Amu-chan, yay!" They hugged me too.

"Eh?" I was confused.

"Amu-chan, we support you no matter what!" they smiled hugely. I grinned. The four people I could always count on, my Charas. I handed them some pineapple to eat; they took it happily.

Breakfast had passed neither quickly nor easily. Utau had stayed quiet the entire time, refraining from even making eye contact with Ikuto or me. Tadase had been very annoying. He sat too close and kept offering me food or asking what I was planning to do today. I did my best to avoid his questions with general answers that actually didn't answer anything. Tadase was very persistent and it really annoyed me, but I think I did well with hiding my annoyance from him. Ikuto didn't do quite as good a job. I could tell he was trying his best not to punch Tadase.

At my first chance I got away from Tadase. It had felt like he was suffocating me. I walked along the sand. Then I over-heard Utau and Rima.

"...I even told Amu!"

"Rima, that was Tadase's fault, not Amu's."

"How could she steal all his attention like that, and smile too! She knows how I feel about him!"

"Rima, I'm trying to tell you,"

"No, Utau! She likes him, its obvious, it's been obvious!"

"Rima! Amu doesn't love him anymore!"

"As if,"

"She's in love with Ikuto!" Utau shouted. I heard Rima gasp.

"Oops, look I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, err, please don't talk Rima," I walked away. I didn't care if Rima agreed or not. Utau had slipped and it would be a matter of time until Yaya found out, and once Yaya knew everyone would know.

It wasn't like people knowing about Ikuto and I becoming an "item" would be a bad thing, but I didn't want to hurt Tadase's feelings no matter how annoying he was. Also, it might become awkward. I suppose there really wasn't any good reason for people not to know, but, then again, there weren't really any good reasons for them _to _know.

The moon was but a sliver in the sky. The stars shone so nicely and bright – clearer than back at home. I snuck out of my tent when I was sure my Charas were asleep. I crept towards Ikuto's tent, but someone's hand caught my wrist. The hand was too small and week to be Ikuto's. I turned to find Utau standing behind me.

"Amu, would you give me your company tonight?" I stared at her a long time, but finally nodded in agreement. Utau led me back to Rima and Yaya's tent.

"Eh?" there was a tiny pit of glowing embers in the center of the makeshift tent. Rima and Yaya sat beside it.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya whispered, or maybe shouted, delightedly.

"What's this about?" I wondered.

"Think of it like a sleepover." Utau said pushing me inside. I remembered how I'd only ever had one sleep over, and it had been with Nagehiko – well I had thought he had been a she named Nadeshiko... the truth had been a bit awkward.

"I can guess what this is about," I said – sweat drop expression. Yaya jumped into questions – she was always so straightforward,

"So have you kissed him?" Yaya just loved gossip. I sighed and decided, what the heck, might as well tell the truth.

"Yes." And then we were all talking about the boys. Utau was off on a rant on Kukai, while Yaya compared Kairi and Nagehiko, then she tried to pare Rima up with random people (both back from home and that we knew from back home). Soon my unease dissipated and the tent became filled with laughter and girlish shrieks.

Then Kukai popped his head in,

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Gossiping!" Yaya declared gleefully.

"Cool, can I join?" He sat next to Utau and hugged her waist.

"Whom are you gossiping about, babe?" Utau gave him a look while he kept a happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

"Ikuto and Amu!" Yaya burst out, "Oops, sorry Amu." I sighed, count on Yaya to blow a secret. Kukai started laughing hysterically,

"Seriously? Amu, you and Ikuto?" I flushed. He ruffled my hair, "It's cool, Amu, I'm just teasing." He grinned hugely again, "So have you kissed him yet."

"Is that really all you people care about? If I've kissed him?" We laughed. We laughed for a long time. Kukai and Utau left and eventually I did too so Yaya and Rima could get to sleep. In the darkness, I let my feet guide me randomly. I pulled back the fabric of the door and flopped onto what I thought was my makeshift bed. But then I heard a loud grunt.

"Ikuto-kun!" I exclaimed.

"Ug... yeah... I think, ow." he groaned.

"I'm so sorry! I err..." I could feel my face growing redder by the second.

"You what?"

"I thought this was my tent." my cheeks heated. Ikuto laughed at me. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. His chest rose up and down beneath me. My breath fell across his neck. I felt the vibration as he chuckled. He pulled my chin up so that our eyes met. His lips pressed against mine. I moaned his name; he sucked on my lower lip. He locked my head in place with one strong hand while the other made patterns on my bare back. My finger traced up and down his arm. His hand, which had been holding my head, moved slowly down my leg. He took hold of my knee and held it to his hip. I kissed him fervently – all the while blushing crazily. He pushed me away a tiny bit so he could breathe. His breath was uneven as was the rise and fall of his chest. I rolled off of him.

"By now everyone knows, if they hadn't before I bet they heard us and figured it out." Ikuto commented; my face burned.

"Oops, I forgot to tell anyone about that fresh water." the thought had only just occurred to me. **(A/N wow nice job Amu)**

"It could be our secret place." Ikuto suggested, but I shook my head.

"That would be selfish." I muttered. Ikuto pulled me back on top of him and kissed my neck. The tip of his nose traced along my collarbone. Then he whispered into the base of my neck,

"I'm perfectly comfortable being selfish."

"Ikuto, I— " but Ikuto forced his lips back to mine and that thoroughly shut me up.

"I'm teasing you, Amu."

**Author's Note: HOLY FREAKING GOD!!!!!!!! The Amuto in this is awesome, but this was a very very very long chapter. And I really really really hope you liked it. GAH! I like wrote it when I was on a sleep over, so I started it sometime around like eight when everyone started playing guitar hero and worked on it til 5 am then I slept for three hours and woke up and finished it. It was really really hard because I had no plan for this chapter what so ever. Soooo, like yeah. T_T jerk Tadase. Awesome Ikuto, cool and spicy Amu. XD Please tell me what you think.**


	11. Kitty Ikuto

**Author's Note: Sorry if this wasn't that good, I had some serious writers block, because – to be honest – from chapter 10 and out the story had no set plot *sweat drop * but I got over my writers block :D and was able to write this.**

Chapter 11: Kitty Ikuto

I crawled out of Ikuto's tent. The sun had risen a couple hours before. I jumped up. Tadase was standing right in front of me. He smiled.

"Good morning, Hinamori-chan."I hated how possessive he sounded when he said my name.

"Morning, Tadase."

"You want to take a walk along the shore?" _What? Is this guy a retard? I just crawled out of a tent that belongs to Ikuto and word about Ikuto and I had to have gotten around to everyone. The evidence is all there, is it really that hard to put two and two together? _Tadase noticed my silence so he added, "We could go for a swim together, or maybe just lay on the sand." he took a step closer; my face became really red.

"Err. Tadase! Um. Ikuto found this small river; it has fresh water. Um, you should go tell everyone one." I needed to get Tadase away from me. Tadase smiled.

"How about we go together?" he took me hand. I noticed a fist come at Tadase. He let go of me and stumbled back. _Grrr! Ikuto could have sent this loser flying! Why'd he have to go easy on him?_ Ikuto's hugged my waist.

"Kiddy King, what, in the name of Hell, do you think you're doing?"

"Amu and I were planning our day together," Tadase smiled. _LIAR!!!!!!! _I shouted in my head.

"Well, and I'm explaining because you're obviously too stupid to understand, you lost. You're too late, Amu is mine and I'm not going to let her go."

"Psh, what I say before Cat Burglar? I don't care who she thinks she's in love with. It will be me she ends up with in the end." He smiled at me,

"Amu, I will prove myself!" Tadase walked away.

"Where does he get off: being so confident about me loving _him! _If he really loved me he would respect the fact I've chosen you, Ikuto." I turned around in Ikuto's arms and kissed his cheek. Ikuto laughed,

"He's a crazy idiot; the sun must be getting to him." Ikuto ruffled my hair, "Go get changed Amu, I'll tell everyone about the fresh water." I nodded and left to change. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia followed me out of my tent – I now had on the remnants of what had been a long sleeved shirt and some (what had been new until they had gotten burnt in the crash) skinny jeans. In the sky I could see thin puffs of cloud forming a long way away.

"Hi!" I jumped; Ikuto had surprised me. He smiled at me, "Everyone enjoyed the news of fresh water. I think Sanjo had a seizure when she realized she could finally take a real bath."

"Yeah, I thought they'd be happy..." I thought about a real shower in my house, then I thought about my family – Papa, Mama, Ami, I'd been suppressing those thoughts for a while, "Ikuto-kun? H-how long have we been on this island?"

"Eh? Eto (um) two weeks, maybe more." he answered puzzled. I leaned my head against his chest,

"It feels like so much longer."

"A lot of things have happened." Ikuto shrugged. I thought about the two weeks I'd been gone from home. I'd missed the whatever-it-had-been in San Francisco; I should have been home by now. Mama, Papa, and Ami must be so worried. And what about Ikuto? Did he have _anyone_ he missed back in Japan? Everyone's families probably missed everyone so much. No doubt one of Rima's parents might go on a murder rampage. I felt a solitary tear slid down my cheek and fall onto Ikuto's chest.

"Amu, you okay?" I sniffed and rubbed the tears away.

"I'm fine." I lied. Ikuto wrapped me in his arms.

"It's okay Amu. It's okay. We'll get out of here. I promise you." I made a sobbing sound. He stroked my arm.

"Amu, Amu calm down." He lowered me to the sand, "Tell me Amu. Tell me everything you will do when we get back. We _will _get back. I'll die before I let you stay stranded forever," he vowed, "So tell me everything you want to do when we get back to Japan." He insisted; he pulled my chin up so he could look into my face. I choked back another sob.

"I want dumplings." I said.

"Dumplings?" he asked.

"You can't get dumplings on an island." I explained, "I also want one of those... err... 'Slushies' yeah one of those." I nodded to myself.

"Good, what else?"

"I'd play whatever game Ami wants and not even think of complaining or backing out, for a whole week, maybe a whole month. And I'd let Mama talk about boys with me and I'd let Papa take all the pictures of me he wants."

"Right, your mom is a journalist, and your father is a photographer." I nodded then realized: Ikuto wouldn't know what my parent's jobs are.

"Eh? How do you know that?" Ikuto laughed at me,

"I just do."

"Do you spy on me?"

"Well, a little, but I knew what your parent's jobs are by Googling you not—"

"Stalker!" I accused. Ikuto stared at me shocked. Then he burst into laughter.

"Ikuto is a stalker." Miki agreed.

"Stalker! Stalker! Stalker!" Ran cheered.

"Desu" was all Suu said. Dia rolled her eyes at them all.

"Ikuto is not a stalker!" Yoru defended.

"Yoru's a stalker too." Dia commented.

"Nya?"

"Amu-chii!" I turned around and Yaya was waving me over. Utau, Rima, and Sanjo stood behind her. "We agreed the girls get to take a bath first." Yaya said, "Though, if Amu-chii would rather take a bath with Ikuto we don't mind." My face went crimson. Ikuto ran his hand down my arm,

"Hmmm." he seemed to be considering the thought.

"N-no!" I said pushing Ikuto away. He almost doubled over laughing at me.

We made our way to the litter river. Then we descended the smooth rocks to the ponds underneath. It turned out that there was actually another pond that we could bathe in. Sanjo took it for herself. The rest of us took the big one. No one _really_ minded. Though they all suspect Ikuto of popping in at any moment **(A/N sweat drop)**. I kept wondering if Ikuto was _that_ big of a pervert.

I dried myself off and got my clothes on. I didn't know where Ikuto would be. I looked around camp, then out onto the water, and finally found him at the construction sight of the hut. They were really close to done. I spotted Ikuto thatching a roof with Nagehiko. Kairi was laying out plans for a second hut. Nikaido was carefully adjusting a wall.

"Ah! Himamori-san!" He greeted. I yelled at him mentally: _It's Hi__**na**__mori_.

Kukai and Tadase arrived with more leaves and things. Tadase saw me and smiled.

"Hinamori-san." He never even bothers to call me Amu. _What kind of love is that? Is he trying to be respectful? Does he even __**know**__ my first name?_ Tadase walked over to me. He leaned down and sniffed my hair and sighed. Before I could help it, I had character changed with Dia. I jumped back and pointed an accusing finger at Tadase (**A/N: Not the middle finger the pointer finger, just to clarify)**.

"Tadase! I am in love with Ikuto, not you. Get over yourself!" Ah, Dia, forever straightforward. Then I started – unwillingly – on a long rant about people's "shine". Everyone sweat dropped.

"I know that's how you feel now, Amu, but I will make you fall in love with me! I promise you that." _How can nothing get through to this guy?_

"Baka (stupid)!" I yelled at him and stomped away.

**Ikuto's POV:**

I snuck away from Kairi who was trying to spell SOS with rocks on one side of the shore. I didn't think that would work considering the island probably wasn't too big, and the likeliness of anyone being able to see it from the sky was dim. Plus we hadn't seen a single plane since we'd got here, but Kairi insisted.

I walked over to Kukai – Amu was playing with her Charas – and sat down. Kukai was fiddling with wood and some animal hide (we'd found another jaguar and taken care of it).

"Kukai, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a drum."

"Eh?"

"Dude, it gets really boring here! I might have to give birth to a new Chara just to fix my boredom!" Daichi laughed.

"Ikuto, nya, play with me!" Yoru demanded. I sighed.

"Sure..." I agreed, I hadn't played with Yoru in a long time. I character changed and we started jumping through trees.

**Amu's POV**

I found Ikuto in a tree. He was swinging his tail happily while he gathered some coconuts.

"What are you doing?" I called up to him.

"Nya? Oh! Amu-chan, you want to help me throw these at Tadagay?" **(A/N: you know I had to finally call him that)**

"Ikuto-kun, get down from there."

"No!" _Is this his personality when he character changes with Yoru?_

"Ikuto-kun, I'll kiss you if you come down!" I said.

"You'll kiss me if I don't." he argued. _Wow, he's like a little kid._

"What can I do to make you come down?" I asked.

"Play with me!" Ikuto insisted. I laughed and said,

"Sure." Ikuto hopped down gracefully. I looked around. I spotted a long blade of grass. I plucked it from the ground and waved it in Ikuto's face. Ikuto batted at it. He was like a little kitten. He was just so adorable. He rolled to his back and swung at the blade of the grass. Ikuto got just _too_ cute. I kissed him. Ikuto's kitty ears disappeared. He kissed back.

"Ikuto!" Yoru complained.

"Go away, Yoru." Ikuto muttered; we rolled over. I pushed Ikuto off of me. Then I waved the grass in his face experimentally. His cat ears popped up again. He swung at it. I laughed.

**Author's Note: Actually this chapter was originally much longer, but it became two long so I'm splitting it. :3 oh kitty ikuto!!!!!! *spaz * so adorable!!!!!**


	12. Beach Party

Chapter 12: Beach Party

The stars shone brightly overhead. No one wanted to sleep, though everyone was bored. I was in Ikuto's lap, Kukai had his arm around Utau, Sanjo leaned against Nikaido, Rima kept trying to get the guts to get close to Tadase – Tadase was being oblivious, Yaya held hands with both Nagehiko and Kairi. Our Charas played around the fire.

"Oh!" Kukai exclaimed and ran away. All of us made puzzled expressions. Kukai came back with – what was that... OH MAH GOD!!! – a drum.

"You finished your drum."

"Yeah! Sure did; took forever too. So how about we test it out?" Kukai tapped the drum creating a rhythm. Ikuto took out his violin and played. I was impressed – I know nothing about music – that the two sounded good together. Utau got up and started singing. Soon we all started dancing. Kairi rocked awkwardly to the beat while Yaya did ballet moves **(A/N: Kairi isn't good at dancing) **Sanjo started dancing with Nikaido. Nagehiko asked Rima to dance, but she just glared at him. It'd been four years and she still didn't trust him. Tadase came over to me,

"Would you like to dance?" I glared at him, "Come on, just one dance won't hurt. If you as in love as you say you are one dance won't matter." I shook my head,

"Baka-chan, I am in love with Ikuto, dancing with _you_ won't change that. I just don't want to lead you on."

"One dance." Tadase insisted. I looked in Rima's direction. She glared at me.

"Fine." I said then added quickly, "But only if you dance with Rima." I didn't know if Tadase ignored my condition or just didn't hear it. He grabbed my hands and we were dancing. I kept us a good distance apart and focused on the violin music Ikuto was playing. Ikuto drew out a long note to finish the song early. I pushed Tadase closer to Rima,

"Okay, Rima's turn." I shoved him towards her even more. I escaped him – just barely, the persistent bastard – and tapped Nagehiko on the shoulder.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I asked. In truth I wouldn't have danced with anyone except Ikuto, but he was supplying music at the moment.

"Sure, Amu-chan." he agreed. We danced for a while; it was slow, like when I'd done the traditional dance with Nadeshiko **(A/N: O.o brain hurts. He? She? Nage Nade? ... O.o)**

The sky darkened even more. The stars were little flickers in the distance. We sat on the sand and looked up and the stars. Ikuto's head was in my lap. Unlike the time he'd done that before his hair didn't tickle and my knees didn't hurt. We were both trying to spot constellations. Kairi and Nikaido (being the brains) were best at that. Rima sat next to Tadase, but they weren't even holding hands. Why was Rima so shy about her feelings? Kukai and Utau were kissing. The rest of us pretended we didn't notice them. Yaya was asleep in Kairi's lap and Nagehiko sat next to the two of them. _Isn't there anyone you like, Nagehiko?_

"Amu-chan, are you ready to go to bed?" Ikuto asked me.

"Uh, yeah." It took me a while to answer because I got lost in his gorgeous eyes.

We crawled into our tent. We had decided (actually Ikuto had persuaded me with his cute kitty face) to combine each of our small tents to form a good-sized one for the both of us (and our Charas).

"Good night, Amu-chan!" the girls cheered simultaneously.

"Good night, girls." I answered.

"Night, Ikuto nya" Yoru said.

"Uh." was Ikuto's reply.

Our Charas went into their eggs to sleep. I relaxed beside Ikuto. His arm coiled around my waist, bringing me on top of him. Like always, he didn't have a shirt on. His lips met mine. I let his lips guide mine. His hands came up to entwine themselves in my hair. Our lips parted audibly. I lay my head on his chest.

"Ikuto-kun, I've been thinking,"

"Hmmm?" he asked, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Say we were to stay on this island. What would you do."

"Well..." he thought about his answer, "I'd first build us a hut of our own. Then I'd make you mine, we'd hold some sort of wedding ceremony. Then, I guess, I'd live the rest of my life with you."

"No kids?" I asked.

"That's up to you, though I think you'd make a better mom than I would make a dad." I thought about that. It was obvious that I was fit as a mother. I took care of Ami all the time, and because of Mama's magazines I knew practically everything a housewife would need to know. Ikuto though, I tried to imagine him like my Papa: over-protective, and kind of goofy. It didn't fit.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm trying to imagine you as a dad." Ikuto laughed.

"And?"

"And nothing fits. I can only imagine the way my dad parents, but I can't see you obsessing over if your daughter has a boyfriend." Ikuto chuckled.

"I wouldn't obsess, because my daughter wouldn't have a boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"I'd kill any boy who came close to her." he smiled at me.

"And what else would you be like if you were a dad?" I asked him.

"I would do everything I could to not be like my father." (A/N: so not to confuzzle Amu or anyone else I just made Ikuto's evil step-dad his father)

"Eh?"

"My father is a horrible person. He's so controlling, so vial and selfish. I hate him. I hate him so much. I'd be the exact opposite of him."

"You're already the opposite of him." I said. I kissed his neck, and then asked another question before he could respond, "So, what will you do when we get off this island?"

"Eh? Well I'll wait for you to finish high school... I'll probably get a motorcycle. I've always wanted one. Once you finish high school we'll get an apartment."

"And what about when I'm in high school?"

"I'll take you to and from school, and I'll take you out on dates all the time. I'll help you with homework, and at night I'll sneak in through your window." I laughed and kissed his neck again.

"I like the sound of that." I sighed.

**Author's Note: How'd you like it? The only point to this chapter was that I really really wanted some sort of dancing/music. Its too bad no one else plays an instrument because I so want Amu and Ikuto to dance together. XD anyway tell me what you think.**


	13. What would Tadase do?

**Author's Note: Before the actual chapter, I'm going to give you all a bonus chapter. The idea was given to me by ****FlareKnight,**** and I really liked it, so I figured "Why not?"**

**Here you go:**

Chapter 12 ½: Ruler of the World

Rima was talking to me. The signal fire was spewing smoke high in the air, not that it mattered; we were too far from civilization to be seen. Rima was still obsessed with Tadase. Though I kept my opinion to myself, it seemed more like a love struck fangirl instead of true love. Then again, what did I know?

"Tadase's so mature, he's a careful worker, and he's so cute! I know he hates being called this, but he is a prince." Unfortunately Tadase just walked past as Rima said the last word. The crown popped onto his head. Fires of Hell rained down upon us. Rima and I sweat dropped.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Loyal subjects! You are weak and spineless. We should not worry of going back to Japan! We will stay here! I, your King, will reign over this island. Bow before me all inhabitants. First the island and then the world! I am your master and ruler! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

Rima and I sweat dropped again.

**Author's Note: Ok now for the real chapter.**

Chapter 13: What would Tadase do?

I waited in front of the fire pit eating my breakfast with Utau and Rima. Ikuto had told me to wait while he went and got something, but I was wondering what that something was. He came back a little later. He walked over to me. Leaning down he took my hand and put around it a string with shells dangling from it. The shells had a bunch of colors glimmering from it. The bracelet was really pretty.

"Ikuto-kun! Kawaii (cute)" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled, "No for payment."

"Eh? Pay—" but he forced his mouth to mine and I didn't finish. Utau and Rima both flushed. Utau coughed.

"Go away, Utau." Ikuto grumbled into my mouth. I reluctantly separated our lips.

"Ikuto, don't be mean to your sister." I scolded. Then Yaya came running in with Kairi going after her.

"Oh! Hi Amu-chii!" she noticed my bracelet. "Ooh! Did Ikuto make this for you! Kairi-kun I want one!" she demanded preparing a tantrum. Kairi smiled – I noticed he blushed too.

"Alright, come with me and I'll let you pick out the shells you want." he held out his hand and Yaya took it happily.

I was leaning against Ikuto while he played with my hair. Kukai came up to Utau who was preparing lunch. He held up some seashells dangling from a string and beamed.

"Utau-koi! Look what I made!" Utau's cheeks pinked. She held out her hand and Kukai slipped the bracelet on her wrist.

I whispered to Ikuto, "I think you started something." Ikuto chuckled.

Some clouds were settling overhead. They were large, fluffy wisps. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yoru, and I were building a sand castle. It was a really nice one. Nicer than the one I'd built with Yaya. Also – this time – Ikuto had made me put on sunscreen **(A/N: The plane had had a bunch of emergency supplies, including sunscreen.)** There was a big splash somewhere in the distance. A little later Ikuto came onto the shore lugging a shark.

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru exclaimed.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I yelled at him. Ikuto shrugged.

"I don't know, we could use it for food or tools. Besides don't I look sexy having taken down a shark?" he teased.

"No! You look like an idiot! Did you get hurt?" I looked up and down his bare chest and his arms, there were no visible injuries. Ikuto rolled his eyes,

"I'm fine Amu." I glowered at him. He walked away with his shark. I followed him, still glowering. He set his shark down and started ripping out its jagged teeth.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. He didn't answer me. I sat down next to him planning to frown at him until he was done, but I got really bored and tired. I fell asleep.

I woke up in his lap. He looked down and grinned at me,

"Hey sleepy head." I noticed, dangling from his neck, was his Cross as usual, but also a necklace of small shark teeth.

"That's what you were making?" I asked. Ikuto shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought it might be cool." he smiled. I made a sweat drop expression.

"You do things on a whim a lot don't you."

"Sure do."

It had been over three weeks since the crash. All of us were getting really tired of the island. The huts were near done and we'd all move into them soon. During the nights we played music regularly. There wasn't really any other form of entertainment. Rima was still having difficulty with her feelings about Tadase, because Tadase had difficulty giving up.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san!" Tadase had yelled to me one day.

"Hi." I answered, not really wanting to talk to him. Why was he so oblivious?

"Let's go for a walk." he said, but he wasn't giving me an option. He grabbed my hand forcefully and pulled me along with him. I yelled at him the whole time, but he kept blabbering about random crap. The next thing I knew we were at the little river. Tadase didn't let go of my hand.

"You love me. I can see it in your eyes, and your kindness." he said

"I think your confusing love with pity. I pity you. You're delusional and your arm is practically paralyzed."

"That's your fault you know."

"You didn't have to try and save me."

"Remember when we went to that aquarium? That was fun." It was so annoying how he kept changing the topic.

"I remember Ikuto saving me from falling off a roof while you babysat some kid!" I yelled at him. He smiled at me. I took that moment to free myself. I started running away when Tadase yelled,

"Hinamori-san! Watch-out!" He pushed me forward. I turned around in time to see a coconut falling onto his head.

"Ta-Tadase-kun!!!" Kiseki flew down from the palm tree over head.

"I'll get Rima." I said (sweat drop expression)

Rima was very grateful to me for getting Tadase hurt. She merrily checked him for a concussion and chatted with him. I was just glad to get Tadase temporarily out of my hair. _When will he just hurry up and fall in love with Rima, already? Sooner or later she'll fall out of love with him too. No doubt he'll decide Rima's the one for him at that exact moment. The stupid idiot._

"Good job on getting rid of Tadase, but next time you might want to drop something heavier or sharper on him." Ikuto surprised me by jumping down from a tree.

"Yeah, I'll take note of that." he laughed.

It was around sunset that I saw Tadase sitting on a rock. I didn't bother to try to talk to him, even though it was weird behavior. He kept looking at something that was in his hand, but I didn't dare get close enough to see what it was. Even Rima left him alone. I continually found myself wondering if Rima had confessed. That brought up a question. _If Rima did confess to Tadase, what would Tadase do?_

**Author's Note: XD what do you think? And that is an important question. What will Tadase do? Hmm.... something to think about. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I had writer's block on this one too. *sweat drop ***


	14. Kisses

**Author's Note: before we begin with this dramatic chapter, I'd like to explain something from the last chapter. So you know how a coconut dropped on Tadase's head? Yes well Kiseki was the one who threw the coconut down, trying to hit Amu. Because Kiseki and Tadase made a plan that a coconut would fall and Tadase would push Amu out of the way before she got hurt and then look like a hero. XD count on Tadagay to come up with a retarded idea like that. Ikuto saved Amu from a shark!! The coward can't beat that! Anyway here's the new chapter. You're all gonna hate Tadagay.**

Chapter 14: Kisses

The clouds were getting thicker and darker. I wasn't sure if I wanted rain or not. It would be refreshment from the searing heat, but I wasn't sure if the roofs on the huts could handle it. Ikuto was planning our hut (there were currently only three for everyone to share).

"Ikuto, how long do you think we'll be on this island?" I'd asked him once. He'd brought me into a loving hug. I still don't know if that were to comfort himself or me.

"I don't know, Amu, A while more I suppose." He didn't have an answer other than that.

As the days went by construction of the new hut went under way. For the time being Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and I shared a hut. It wasn't exactly comfortable. Though Kukai didn't seem to mind Utau got extremely embarrassed because she would either wake up to find Ikuto and I making out or one of us would walk in while Kukai was kissing her. It all became very awkward.

Kairi, Nagehiko, Yaya, Rima, and Tadase all share the largest one. It was a lot less awkward for them. Though it did get dramatic. Emotions in there were higher than Mt. Fuji. Kairi was after Yaya, but Yaya seemed to have a crush on just about every guy on the island (with the exception of Ikuto and Nikaido). Nagehiko's feelings remained a secret, as did Rima's (well at least they were secret to Tadase), and Tadase mostly kept to himself (although he still found time to harass me).

Nikaido and Sanjo shared a hut all to themselves. Nikaido had given Sanjo some shell jewelry and they started dating (or whatever you call it when you're stranded on an island with that person).

The clouds kept getting closer and darker. The humidity rose too. I was starting to get suspicious of a storm. I got a little worried that I was right when I noticed Kairi taking measurements and watching the weather carefully.

During the night you couldn't see the stars that well anymore. I missed the stars. They'd been so bright and beautiful. Each night there was more and more cloud and less and less sky. It felt daunting.

I awoke one morning to an odd sound. It was a sort of continual "thump" noise. I peeked out the "door" **(A/N: the hut's door is more like just an opening)** and saw, with great shock, that there was rain dripping onto the sand. It was but a trickle though. I sighed, the beach was actually kind of pretty when it rained. The green in the forest somehow stood out more, and the sand looked soft. Ikuto hugged me from behind just then. He pulled me closer to him and started kissing my neck.

"AHEM!" Utau coughed loudly. I turned around to smile apologetically at her. Ikuto reluctantly let go of me.

"Utau, you're such a kill joy." he whined at her.

"Well stop making out right in front of me. I don't want to have to wake up every morning to 'Oh Ikuto' 'Mmm Mmm Amu'!" Kukai burst into laughter. I was surprised, she was actually pretty good at imitations.

"You know Utau, I don't complain when I catch you making out with Kukai." Ikuto pointed out. Utau blushed madly and stomped outside despite the rain. Kukai followed with a happy go lucky smile.

"Good morning Amu-chan!" My Charas had just woken up.

"Morning!" I cheered at them.

"Amu-chan can we play today! Please!" Miki asked.

"Yeah, Yeah! Play!" Ran said.

"Sure." I agreed and they led me outside. Despite the wetness it wasn't too cold.

First my Charas wanted to play hide and go seek, then they played tag. After that we started building a castle and moat. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Tadase.

"Tadase!" I exclaimed. His expression was that of frustration. He acted too quickly for me to respond. His hand came up and held my head as his mouth pressed to mine. His lips moved vigorously. I was just about to stomp on his foot when he moved away. He wiped his mouth, swore loudly, and ran away. I just stared. I decided there were two possibilities to explain his actions. One: my breath stunk really badly. Two: he was going insane.

**Tadase POV:**

Flashback

"I love you Tadase! I love you a lot." Rima whispered to me. Her eyes were tearful. She handed me a seashell the glimmered with dazzling bluish greens.

End flashback

I ran away as fast as possible. Nothing made sense. I had been too cowardly to say anything to Rima that day. I had been so sure of Amu. Amu was surely the one. She was just so _perfect._ I had been confident in that truth, but every time I saw that Goddamn shell I was reminded of Rima and her cuteness. Since the night she confessed there was always this doubt that Amu was meant to be mine. I had managed to convince myself that if I kissed Amu the doubt would leave me. But now there was more doubt in my head than ever. My mind swam. There was no escape to the oppressing darkness of my perplexity.

_Please, God! Just take me now!_

**Amu POV**

I could have killed him. I could have snapped his neck in half. I could have chased after him. Better yet I could have character transformed and flown after him. That was part of how I felt. Another part of me wanted to scream "Pervert" and run away. The dominant part of me though was crying. I had no idea why. I had no love for Tadase, so it wasn't like it was confusion over feelings. I suppose it was I felt like I'd betrayed Ikuto. I fell to my knees. My tears dropped to the sand and mixed with the rain. My expression, I was fairly sure, was blank.

I'm not sure how long I stayed like that. It must have been for at least a couple minutes. I noticed vaguely Dia flying away while my other Charas looked up me with sympathetic eyes.

"Amu!" Ikuto's alluring voice yelled. He clasped his hands on my shoulders and stared into my tearing eyes. "I'll kill that jerk!" Ikuto vowed. I closed my eyes.

"Ikuto, I tried to stop him. I didn't want him to kiss me." I said.

"I know, Amu. I know." I leaned my head into his chest. All I wanted was him to keep holding me forever and ever. Ikuto's mouth was against mine within seconds. I came up for air,

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Reminding you I'm better than that mini king." he answered and shoved his lips back to mine.

**Author's Note:**

**Ikuto: *standing on the edge of the shore facing the gray clouds * Ah, the calm before the storm.**

**Amu: Eh?**

**Ikuto: Nothing to worry about, dear. *leans down and licks neck ***

**Amu: *Gets furious * You retarded pervert!**

**Ikuto: *chuckles * review please!!!**

**Amu: ?**

**Ikuto: *kisses Amu ***

**Author: *spazzing like the fangirl she is * :O must get my camera!!! Teehee this is going on youtube!!! =^-^=**

**Yoru: Hey that cat face is my thing, nya!**

**Author: X3 kawaii neko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH!!!! TODAY IS IKUTO'S BIRTHDAY (Dec 1****st****) AND TO CELEBRATE IM RELEASING 2 CHAPTERS XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!**


	15. Taken

Chapter 15: Taken

The rain hadn't ceased after a day. It started pouring down until the sand became mud like and the signal fire went out. We stuck to our huts during that time. Kairi occasionally went out and took measurements or someone would go and get more fruit or some fish.

I was lying in my hut with Ikuto when I heard this horribly loud noise. There were shouts and everyone started running towards the shore. I followed. The noise was an annoying thunder, like an engine. I looked up at the clouds to see several big, metal shapes appearing. As the helicopters lowered I saw the name on the side and gasped. There were several other gasps around me and a growl from Ikuto.

The chopper blades sprayed us with water, making us even more drenched. The helicopter landed on the mud-like sand. The door, which had (in giant letters) the word "Easter" on it, slid open. On the threshold stood an enemy I knew automatically just by looking at her poofy dress, her blonde hair that flipped up almost to the point of physical impossibility, and scornful glare.

It was Lulu, the rich and gorgeous daughter of an actress and a French chef. She had arrived after Utau quit Easter. She also was the one who started creating Nazo eggs. But I honestly knew nothing about her. Unlike Utau or many of the other Easter agents I'd encountered, Lulu was more of a puppet master than a puppet.

She strolled out of the copter holding an umbrella daintily. She smiled evilly at us, letting her gaze fall upon each of our faces. Ikuto barred his teeth and moved in front of me. I grabbed his hand. Lulu saw this, and she was no fool. She knew what it meant.

"Ikuto, Ikuto." she shook her head, "It really is too bad you had to involve Hinamori." she glanced wickedly at him, "And your father was so looking forward to having another puppet."

"What are you talking about!" Ikuto barked at her. Lulu looked at her nails, seemingly uninterested in this whole ordeal.

"It was too bad you all survived: makes my job that much harder. You see, Ikuto, I have orders to kill you and the other traitors... and anyone who stands in my way." she added threateningly, "Which is why it's so sad about Hinamori. She is so powerful. We had assumed Utau would cause trouble, though if she doesn't her father will gladly open his arms to her once again, but now I foresee an outburst from Hinamori as well."

"You're going to have to kill all of us!" Tadase informed Lulu, "Because we won't let a single one of us die!"

"That's right. You 'good guys' are always _so_ sickeningly good-natured. I mean just look at Kairi. He stabbed you in the back and what do you do? Throw your arms wide open and say 'We want you back'. How do you know he's not still working for Easter? How do you know he wasn't the one to crash your plane?" Lulu interrogated.

"Easter... You man Easter caused our plane to crash!" I screamed.

"What do you think dumb-ass?" Lulu retorted. My eyes glossed over with tears.

"...But, all those people died. We were the only ones to live..."

"Acceptable civilian casualties." The tears over flowed.

"Acceptable... civilian... casualties?" I repeated like a parrot. That was just impossibly cruel. I could handle that sort of torturous evil. Lulu rolled her eyes at me. She made a complicated movement with her hand and a long golden rod appeared in her hand. It had a sharp point at one end and was encrusted with gems. I noticed for the first time she was in her character change state.

"You 'good guys' piss me off." Tadase – who too had been deeply affected by the news of Easter's evil deed, just like me and the others – rushed forward with his scepter. Lulu caught him on his injured shoulder. It had scarred and the worst parts of it were still in a bandage.

"Well well, Tadase, you managed to injure your shoulder. You really should be more careful," she stabbed Tadase's shoulder with the blunt side of her spear and Tadase collapsed with a loud gasp of pain and shock. "You shouldn't expose you weak spot like that. You'll get yourself killed." she whispered menacingly. Tadase grunted with pain.

"Juggling Party!" I heard Rima yell. A dozen or so bowling pins shot through the air. I looked in her direction. She was Clown Drop.

I heard everyone yell simultaneously, "Watashi No Kokoro Unlock!"

Street Jumper

Samurai Soul

Amulet Diamond

Black Lynx

Dear Baby

Platinum Royal

Lunatic Charm

Sky Jack

We stood ready to fight – except for Sanjo and Nikaido, who weren't exactly able to participate considering they don't have Charas, they hid behind some palm trees. Lulu smirked. Over twenty Easter operatives poured out of the second helicopter. They wore black suits and dark sunglasses. They had sophisticated weaponry that I was positive was powered by X eggs.

They rushed at us. Their weapons were guns and huge swords. Each of these bared an grayish purple X symbol. Kukai circled around them, trying to chase them all into one spot, but these men were tough, they held their ground. Utau hopped on the back of Kukai's skateboard and an electric guitar appeared. I looked over to Yaya and her duckies. She was doing surprisingly well, but then someone managed to hit her and she was on the ground sobbing. Kairi and Nagehiko got in front of her. Kairi's samurai moves were amazing, and Nagehiko's power was amazing. Rima was viciously throwing "Juggling Party" at anyone in sight – I sweat dropped. Then Lulu's spear came within inches of my head.

"Focus on the fight Hinamori!" she yelled at me. She twirled her spear in her hand impressively. I took out my mic.

**Ikuto's POV**

I needed to get back to Amu. In the confusion we'd been separated. Some Easter agents charged at me. I had no time to go easy. I decided I would have to kill them.

"Slash Claw!!!" I nearly ripped one guy's head clean off, another I speared through the stomach and two others I managed to slash so badly they died on the spot. I backed up. I had forgotten what the sight of blood did to me. I felt a little sick. _You've got to be more careful._ I told myself. Then I heard a loud smash. The Kiddy King was close by; he was fighting off (sort of) a gang to agents. I didn't know what came over me, but I decided to help him. He had once been my friend hadn't he? I jumped and landed beside Tadase. The men closed in, their weapons poised to strike.

"This is new." Tadase commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get used to it, Kiddy King." I slashed some of the operatives practically in half while Tadase yelled "Holy Crown!"

I looked around the carnage and destruction. Then I saw my Amu. She was battling frantically against Lulu. The fight distracted me. Lulu was thrusting her spear at Amu and Amu tried to defend herself. She dodged and occasionally used one of her attacks, but Lulu was too powerful.

Then I felt a sharp searing of pain in my side. A man with one of the Easter guns came into view. The gun was Easter's newest project: The X Laser. It used the power of an X egg to weaken someone who had character transformed. I fell to my knees as I started to lose power. My character transformation disappeared. Now I only had cat ears and a tail. I looked up to see Amu, by the light of a flash of lightning, trying to retreat from Lulu. Dozens of X eggs surrounded her, at least I thought they were X eggs, but they had the wrong symbol.

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru shouted at me. I turned my head; the agent was approaching me, his gun aimed at my forehead.

**Amu's POV**

Lulu held up her spear. Her normally crystal blue eyes started to glow purplish black. She cackled manically. _God, this island makes people go insane!_ I saw an X egg come from nowhere. Then another came and another. Dozens of X eggs floated towards Lulu. But wait. They weren't X eggs. They had the wrong symbol: they had a Ø instead of an X.

"A lot of people died in that crash, Hinamori." she said. That was true, and it hurt me to think about that, but I didn't understand why she was bringing that up. "When a human dies, their dream can still live on."

To my horror, I realized what she meant. These were the heart eggs of those who had died in the plane crash. The eggs turned cloudy and gray, glowing with an aura of depression. They became almost invisible in the surroundings, as the water looked gray as well. A gray aura shot out of the eggs as they encompassed me. I screamed. The pain wasn't like that of an X egg. X egg power was more like unstoppable pressure; the Ø egg power was the pain of death.

I tried fighting the pain, but it was worse than my sunburn and my leg wound combined. Gritting my teeth I tried to stay standing. Lulu smirked knowingly. I pointed my mic towards her. The rain was pouring down on me and I was soaked all the way through. My knees bent under the pain. The gray, depressing aura continued to push, painfully, against me.

"S-st-star l-ligh-light... n-na-vig-gation." a colorful glimmer of stars escaped from the mic, but it fell to the ground in front of Lulu, doing no damage what so ever.

"_Amu-chan, your attack won't work, you're to weak._" Dia said as if it had been obvious. I gasped, finally succumbing to the pain, and collapsed. "Amu-chan!" my other Charas yelled worriedly.

"You're weak Hinamori. You're stupid and weak. I don't know why The Boss wants you so much. You'll just be a puppet anyway!" she practically screamed, "He already has the Guardians!"

"What!" I gasped breathily. Lulu's foot came down onto my shoulder. My clothes got even more drenched in the mud-sand. Lulu leaned down close to me. She whispered,

"What did you think Easter was doing while you were gone? The new Guardians for that Seiyo Academy you went to are all Easter agents. We have also infiltrated the Junior High Guardian; only you are left, but we obviously have you too."

Just to prove her words correct she grabbed my arm, pulled me up, spun me around and locked my hands behind my back. "See?" she whispered. Her voice was cold and malignant, like a demon or the Grim Reaper. I didn't respond so Lulu twisted my arm in a direction arms aren't meant to be twisted. I screamed.

"You two!" She yelled at some operatives still in the helicopter.

"Yes, Lulu, ma'am!" the shouted.

"Take this trash for me!" she ordered, pushing me forward, I stumbled in the men caught my shoulders. I tried my best to fight my way free, but I was too weak and they were too strong. They pushed me roughly into the helicopter and started tying me up.

**Ikuto's POV**

The man with the gun was fairly easy to fight off, but these guys were like gray hairs. Pluck one and two more come in its place. I was surrounded again in no time. I continued cutting the agents up two and three at a time. There were a few left – they had really big swords and it reminded me of certain anime shows (**A/N: that this author does not own**) – when I heard a scream of pain. It was the first time I'd heard the scream sound so tortured.

I looked past the agents only to find Amu being shoved into a helicopter. She looked limp, and worst of all hurt.

"Amu!" I yelled. She didn't hear me; even if she had she probably wouldn't have been able to respond. The oldest looking agent who was attacking me charged. I skidded out of the way; did a spinning kick and slashed the other two.

"Amu!" I called again, but the helicopter was starting to lift off. I was about to jump when something hard smashed against me. It was another agent. I slashed at him, but he blocked with his sword. I gritted my teeth. _My_ Amu was being captured. No one captures _my_ Amu. I looked over to her. The helicopter was in the air. Its blades were spitting water everywhere again. I slashed at my opponent again without taking my eyes off the awful Easter vehicle. As it rose higher and higher I was failing Amu more and more. I hadn't felt fear or pain like I did then since a long time.

"Amu-chan, I'll get you back. Even if I have to die trying."

**Author's Note: Hmm, a little, you know, unoriginal. But... DUN DUN DUN!!! I'll give you a hint. There is foreshadowing in this chapter – hint, hint, hint, hint, - XD **

**Ok the Ø eggs are called No Solution Eggs (XD math term, stupid math) and are special heart eggs of those who have died. So basically if you die your dream will live on as a Ø egg (in certain occasions, not always XD)**

**I decided, after rereading this, that you don't get the sense enough that it is raining an stuff so I am adding a little extra. So, here it goes:**

**The dark sky, daunting and wet, loomed over the entire field of carnage and disarray. The fires were gone, the grayish water was high and monstrous, and the sand was more like mud than anything else.**

**Ok so that was what it looks like in my head. Tell me what you think (of teh chapter, you don't HAVE to tell me what you think of the extra little tidbit I added.**


	16. X Charas

**Author's Note: to view the images I describe in this chapter go to deviantart and search X Charas choose the most recent and search for anime-twilightluver because that's my account and my most recent deviants are it. I'll try to figure out how to link it but yeah. So under this is the link (sort of, T_T gosh darnit fanfiction! It screwed it up!!!!!! T_T)**

**Or you could search for journals and type in x dam writers block**

**you will also find my account that way too. Gosh im really really sorry for the inconvenience!!! I wish the links would work!!!! T_T**

So if you think you can figure out my confuzzling directions go ahead and try this:

http then a colon : and then //anime-twilightluver then .deviantart then .com/art then another /X-Charas-105202908

and

http then a colon : and then //anime-twilightluver then .deviantart then .com/art then another / and then X-Chara-Transformations-105203280

**THANX =^-^= XD fanfiction was being weird with my links so i decided not to take chances XD sorry if i confuzzled you**

**Oh and yes I realize technically I updated three times in one day, but I don' wanna risk forgetting in the morning, also think of it as another B-day present for Ikuto!**

Chapter 16: X Charas

The incredible pain was so unbearable, and my tiredness was at a maximum, I fell asleep even with being tied up like I was. The pain faded quickly, but I remained excruciatingly tired. The ropes bothered me a lot. They were scratchy. I felt my character transformation disappear. _Dia? Where are you?_ _Miki, Ran, and Suu for that matter, where are they?_

_"We're here Amu-chan!" _I heard their voices, but they sounded distant somehow. Were they in their eggs? Why were they in their eggs? I tried in vain to open my eyes.

_Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia!_ I called out in my thoughts. I was still half asleep and could neither talk nor open my eyes, and because of the ropes I could not move. I succumbed to my sleepiness, but it was not a peaceful rest.

**Ikuto POV**

They were stealing her. I wouldn't let that happen. Rage that could only be equaled by my hate for my father surged through me. I character transformed again – the hate and rage gave me new found energy. I had no mercy and no other thoughts than Amu. I sprinted towards the helicopter, slaughtering all the Easter agents that got in my way the second they got in my way.

I leapt into the air and landed easily on the copter. Then I got my brain back, thankfully, and realized that I could possibly send us all hurdling towards the ocean if I ripped apart the helicopter, so I inched myself along to the side, towards the door.

It was slightly agape which probably meant it was a trap. I looked through the crack and saw Amu lying lifeless on the ground. She was tied in ropes too. I knew it was a trap because I could see her, and in my life there are no such things as luck or coincidence.

I easily slid the door open, and ran towards Amu. I looked around. It was a large helicopter, and on the inside there were some crates (probably full of weapons) and some seats, but mostly it was just space. I saw Lulu. She was standing right there waiting for me. She had her arms crossed and wore a smug kind of smile that pissed me off.

"You always were the treacherous type Ikuto, but not even your father thought you'd take your worst enemy and turn her into a lover." I glared at her warily, taking a defensive position in front of Amu. Lulu stepped closer. Tons of heart eggs appeared around her. They weren't like any I'd ever seen. They were gray and had a Ø symbol on them.

"Like them?" she asked venomously, "They were a new discovery of Easter's. They're called No Solution eggs. I like them! They're so much more vicious than the other eggs, because they belong to the vengeful spirits of the dead!" she did a creepy evil laugh. I growled. It was just like Easter to go so low as to steal from the dead.

"I'll kill you!" I yelled, poising myself to pounce.

"No, Ikuto, I'm going to kill you." Lulu thrust her hands forward and the Ø eggs shot at me. The circled me, becoming a gray blur. Then a deep gray aura charged from within the eggs. It was the most depressing gray ever. It left no hope and no feeling. But becoming numb inside must not have been torture enough because once the aura touched me I felt pain like no other. Lulu had not lied; these heart eggs were the most vicious. I groaned with the frustration of fighting back that sort of pain.

**Amu POV**

For a while I couldn't hear anything; then there were soft murmurs. The murmurs became louder and louder. I couldn't recognize words, but I could hear the voices. One was Lulu's and the other was Ikuto: my Ikuto. Then I felt a wave of unexplainable depression – Ø eggs? – and heard Ikuto groan.

_Ikuto is hurt?_ My eyes snapped opened. I say Ikuto in front of me. The Ø eggs surrounded him, but he was still managing to stand. I struggled. I needed to get rid of the ropes so I could save Ikuto. They wouldn't budge. Ikuto groaned again. No one seemed aware that I was awake. I struggled against the ropes again. Then I remembered my charas. I looked around.

It was a terrifying sight. My Charas eggs sat next to me, but they were tinted black and had X's on them. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. How had Easter done that to my eggs?

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia" I whispered.

_"We're here, Amu-chan!" _I heard their voices from within the eggs. This gave me a single shred of hope. It was slight and drenched with doubt, but it was enough. My Charas exploded out of their eggs. They were X charas. It tugged my heart to see Dia like that again, and the others looked so different.

Ran had a black shirt that showed her belly button and had a hot pink heart on it. She had black pompoms and sunglasses instead of a visor. She had side bangs and one of those half-pony tail half down hair-do things. Her skirt was black and hot pink and her hair was now hot pink as well. Her heart had an X over it.

Miki still had her barrette and shorts, but they were dark turquoise. She had a tie and a sweater vest over a polo. She also wore boots. Her bangs came down past her eyes and her hair was all spiky. Her hair was blue/green. Her spade had an X over it.

Suu still had a bonnet but it wasn't as poofy. Her hair curled out and her puffy dress had shortened so she looked like a waitress. There was also no white in her outfit, mostly dark green. Her apron was less sweet and adorable and she had fishnet up along her legs. Her clover had an X over it.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia!" I felt the tears in my eyes. They untied me.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! We still love you!" I looked at them - of course I loved them still, but I wanted them to look like themselves again – and teared up.

"Amu-chan!!!" Ran pointed to Ikuto who was still struggling against the Ø eggs. He would pass out soon if I didn't do anything.

"Ran!" I said. The Humpty Lock glowed and sparkled. Rainbows filled my vision and everything sparkled with stars and hearts.

I was Amulet Heart (sort of). I had sunglasses instead of a visor, and the hairstyle X Ran had. My skirt was less puffy and I had a halter-top with a heart on it. I still had leg warmers and tennis shoes though. I also had a bow on my skirt and a ribbon that tied around my neck for the halter-top. The two bows had long ribbons that trailed off and added a dramatic effect.

"Black Heart Ribbons!" I shouted. Two long black ribbons covered in pink hearts appeared in my hands. I used them as whips and knocked the Ø out of the way. Ikuto gasped with relief. Lulu looked as if she would burst into flames any minute now.

"Hinamori!" she screeched. The Ø eggs floated towards me. I lashed at them, but they seemed determined, and Lulu new I was coming this time. She added her own power to the eggs as well. Their depressing aura pulsated with electricity of hate, doubt, and misery. I used my ribbons again, but Lulu pulled out an odd looking gun. It looked more like something someone would use for laser tag than an actual gun. Ikuto gasped.

"X Laser!" he breathed; I could barely hear him. _What's an X Laser?_ I wondered. Then Lulu pulled the trigger and I felt nothing but pain, but I could deal with it. It was nothing compared to the Ø eggs. But when the pain ceased X Ran was gone and Ran's egg was on the floor.

"Miki!" I called. There were more sparkly rainbows and stars. I was a version of Amulet Spade. I had a barrette like before and boots (only these were up to my knees). I had a sweater vest over a turquoise polo and I had a tie on. I also had fingerless gloves and a short pencil skirt that had a fishnet train in the back. My hair was all spiky too. A giant pencil appeared in my hand.

"Random Doodles!" Upon screaming this three or four giant stick figures appeared from nowhere. The stick figures ran at the Ø eggs, but when they came in contact with one another the stick figures dissolved. It was as if the Ø eggs were erasers.

"What pathetic powers." Lulu disparaged my attack. She raised her gun and steadily pointed it at me. I dodged out of the way, but not soon enough. The laser hit me in the leg. It was exactly like what happened with Ran and now there were two eggs on the ground. I gritted my teeth.

"Suu!" I demanded. Beautiful auras of color shimmered around me. I was a different version of Amulet Clover. I had wavy hair and a bonnet. My dress reached to my mid thigh. My apron was small and not frilly. The dress was still fairly poofy. My gloves reached past my elbow. I had fishnet legging with bows. I also had a bow in the back of my dress. A skewer appeared in my hand.

"Burnt Barbeque!" I shouted. It became unbearably hot. Smoke went everywhere. I couldn't see at all. That was why I didn't see the laser coming at me. It hit the humpty lock and Suu's egg was instantly on the ground. Luckily the light from the Humpty Lock cleared the smoke so I could see. I coughed. I was covered in soot and so was Lulu and Ikuto. Ikuto coughed. He had made his way to a corner. He was pretty beat up. Yoru lay unconscious beside him. I turned back to Lulu who had a bored expression on her smug face.

Lulu sighed, "I'm getting tired of this, Hinamori."

"Well let me cure your boredom! My turn Amu-chan." Dia asserted.

Sparkles and Diamonds and blinding lights surrounded me. When it ended I was another version of Amulet Diamond. I was surprised. My outfit didn't look like Dark Jewel like I had been expecting. I wore a top with a wide color. There were diamonds for buttons and the sleeves went to my elbow. I had a side bang and a headband. My skirt was high-waisted and had two black diamonds on the side. The boots weren't that high and I had high socks that had a diamond pattern.

"Aurora Borealis!" I shouted. Shining lights of all sorts of colors encompassed the Ø eggs, but then it disappeared. Lulu smirked. I took a step back. I really was weak.

"Midnight Echo!" I yelled. A sonic blast ruptured through the eggs and Lulu. Lulu fell backwards. The Ø eggs seemed to weaken slightly. I gasped, as did Lulu and Ikuto.

"Midnight Echo!" I screamed again. My shout turned into a sonic blast that shattered the windows of the helicopter. Its whole frame shuttered. The helicopter titled to the side. I realized almost too late that Lulu was going to fall out the open door of the copter.

"Lulu!" I called exasperatedly. I grabbed her hand just as her feet slipped off the floor. She dangled a hundred feet above the raging waters. She looked really scared. Her Chara, Nana, started freaking out.

"Hold on Lulu." I breathed. Lulu stared into my eyes, and then suddenly something in her eyes changed from fear to triumph. She grabbed the edge of the door with her free hand and thrust me out of the helicopter. I screamed. Lulu grinned with malice at me before letting go of my hand. I fell. As I hurdled towards the water I saw Lulu take out her X Laser.

**Author's Note: So how did you like it? I left off with another cliff hanger XD im evil aren't I. I know what you're thinking... JUST HAVE IKUTO SAVE HER ALREADY**

**teehee well not yet... XP**


	17. Safe

Chapter 17: Safe

**Ikuto POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Amu had saved Lulu's life and then Lulu had just thrown MY Amu out of a helicopter – as if it had been no big deal. And now she was about to shoot her too. I got up shakily. I kicked Yoru awake. Yoru jumped.

"Ikuto, nya—" I didn't let him finish. I character transformed into Black Lynx and ran at that stupid bitch, Lulu. Lulu heard my approached and turned around to send those Ø eggs after me. I glared.

"Slash Claw!" I slashed the things in half. They were broken into bits, but I noticed that they quickly started to reconstruct themselves. I growled. I was trapped. I lunged at Lulu just as the Ø eggs started after me again. I put my claws to Lulu's neck and spun her around so she would have to face the dead heart eggs. She froze the eggs in midair. I grimaced. She was stronger than when she first joined Easter. She tried to slip away from me. I pressed my claws to her neck causing her to bleed.

"Move and I kill you." I threatened. I was completely serious.

"Fine." She answered. The Ø eggs unfroze from their floating positions and wound around Lulu to shoot at me. I let go of Lulu to "Slash Claw" the eggs. Then as Lulu was backing up towards Amu's heart eggs I charged forward and knocked her senseless with one kick to the head. I was about to jump out the helicopter to try and save Amu when the Ø attacked me again.

**Amu POV**

I was too close to the water. I was trying frantically to fly, but failing miserably. Then I heard from the distance,

"Holy Crown!" I was caught on a giant golden pumpkin that felt a lot like gelatin. Tadase, who was hanging out of the threshold of one of the other two Easter helicopters, caught me.

"Hinamori-san, are you ok?"

"I think so," I looked around the helicopter. Kukai, Utau, and Nagehiko were there, "Where's Rima, Yaya, and Kairi?"

"They're taking care of the rest back on the island. Now lets go back and get them so we can get out of here!" I looked at the helicopter that was flying above us. "But Ikuto's still in there! And so are my eggs."

"Oh yeah, did those X Lasers get you two?" Kukai asked. He sort of laughed – Kukai always thought everything was funny.

"Nagehiko, tell Nikaido to fly higher. We have a Cat Burglar to save." Tadase stated valiantly. We flew higher and closer to the other helicopter. I waited until the right moment and jumped from one to the other. Ikuto was slashing as the many Ø eggs. Utau (who was now Seraphic Charm) flew over to us when she saw the scene. Because the windows were broken the wind whipped around us and puddles formed on the floor.

"Midnight Echo!" I shouted. The Ø eggs weaken. Ikuto turned around with complete relief on his face. He grabbed me and held me in his arms.

"Amu... you're okay." he almost sobbed **(A/N: Ikuto's too cool to cry)**. Utau stepped forward.

"Angel Cradle!" she whispered. Feathers fell around the eggs. The egg slowly started to fade away. She closed her eyes and made a praying posture.

"Rest in peace." she murmured.

The helicopter jerked. It started falling in a similar way the plane had. Ikuto grabbed my hand. Utau spun around and leapt out the helicopter. Kukai caught her and pulled her into the copter. Ikuto prepared to jump from the helicopter.

"Ikuto wait!" I grabbed my heart eggs. Then I glimpsed through a shattered window and saw a pilot knocked out in the cockpit. I dashed towards him.

"Amu, don't! Leave him, he's unimportant!" Ikuto yelled at me.

"No life is unimportant, Ikuto! We have to save him!" I unbuckled the dude and hauled him towards the door.

"Have you learned nothing from Lulu?" He screamed pointing at her unconscious figure, limp in a corner.

"Oh that's right." Ikuto seemed relieved, but then I continued and his expression changed to anger. "You save this guy, I'll get Lulu." I shoved the pilot towards Ikuto and went towards Lulu.

"That girl tried to kill you, and me!!! And you want to save her?"

"What else can I do Ikuto?" I yelled back at him, throwing Lulu's arm around my shoulder.

"Leave her to die!" He demanded. The helicopter shuddered again. I continued to lug Lulu forward, towards the door. He groaned and threw the unconscious pilot into the other helicopter. Some sort of metal thing that looked sort of important suddenly burst into flames. Ikuto growled and grabbed Lulu from me. He tossed her to the other helicopter. Tadase tried to catch her but fell over due to her weight. Ikuto picked me up and jumped just as the fire spread to the helicopter's engine.

It all felt like an action movie. The huge explosion lit up the dreary gray skies. The rain splattered across my face. Thunder crashed loudly somewhere in the distance. The Easter helicopter that wasn't currently up in flames swiveled slightly away due to the onslaught of rain and the sudden blast of fire. Of course there was that exaggerated few moments of "Will we make it? I don't think we'll make it." But Ikuto landed elegantly on the threshold of the other helicopter. We were safe, we could go home, and I was so happy that Dia turned back into her egg and suddenly all my Charas hatched again: this time as themselves.

**Author's Note: Eto... *sweat drop * sorry for the bad ending, I just couldn't really figure out how to finish off the last part so I ended it quickly and that impacted this chapter's quality. Sorry about that. Not very good is it? Eheheh yeah, I wrote the last paragraph in science class when we were supposed to be doing notes, heheh XD thanx for reading and no this isn't the end**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	18. Meet the Family

**Author's Note: Teeheehee XD I know I'm uploading early, I just feel like it, but don't expect another chapter tomorrow: this is tomorrow's chapter. :D**

Chapter 18: Meet the family

We flew for hours. It was lucky we had thought to bring supplies – such as food – with us on the helicopter. On the island we had found many agents dead though some simply unconscious. Of the dozens of agents – perhaps over a hundred – there were but twenty or so left. The two helicopters could easily fit that many so Nikaido, Sanjo, Tadase, and Rima were sent to the other remaining helicopter to watch over the prisoners. All the weapons were moved to the helicopter that wasn't housing any Easter agents, and we took off in the direction the copters had come. We flew for so long I was afraid we'd gone the wrong way.

During the flight I sat curled up in Ikuto's lap. He kept his arms around me the whole time. It was a loving hug, yes, but mostly it was protective. It felt as though Ikuto was sure more Easter agents would come and try to kill my again. A couple times, I tried to get him to relax. I tried talking to him, but he seemed too tired. I was honestly too cowardly to try kissing him. He actually seemed a tiny bit peeved at me. It was probably because of me wanting to save the Easter agents.

It was luck, I was sure, when the first bit of land we saw had a landing strip and led to an airport. Kairi radioed the control tower and explained our situation briefly. We were quickly allowed to land. When we landed and were led into some staff lounges we were questioned by security guards and attendants and all sorts of people. The manager of the airport came down and got us new clothes – for which I was very grateful.

Nikaido got in contact with the President of Seiyo Academy and the Easter agents were speedily ridded of. It wasn't long before everyone started asking for an accurate account of our adventures. I blushed at all the attention. Soon everyone in the entire airport wanted to know what was going on.

Reporters came quickly after that. They asked even more questions than the people from the airport. Their questions were tricky to answer – we couldn't exactly tell everyone about Easter – like "Where did you get the helicopters?" "Why were the helicopters there in the first place?" luckily Nikaido and Sanjo took all the questions. Sanjo was best at dealing with the reporters – I guess that was because she was Utau's manager.

When the reporters were sent away by the airport officials – according to them we were tired and needed to be getting to a hotel – we were able to gather our belongings and get to a hotel. When the hotel staff heard of what had happened to us we were given complimentary rooms – one for the guys and one for the girls.

The suites we were given were simply amazing. They had several rooms, a couple huge closets, a living room, and a gigantic bathroom. As us girls got situated into our room we were informed that we would be getting a flight back home the next afternoon. I was excited by the news, as was everyone else, but perhaps the news of toothbrushes and showers and shampoo and soup and indoor plumbing was even greater.

Compared to the island it was the single most luxurious place in the world. I could probably of stayed there forever. I walked into the living room after my shower. I noticed Yaya and Rima in front of a familiar looking box.

"Oh my God!!! TV!!!" I shouted enthusiastically, sitting myself on the couch and watching. It was some sort of comedy channel – what else would you expect with Rima around?

"Utau!" Sanjo ran into the room, Utau came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Sanjo ran up to her and hugged her,

"OOOOH!!!!!! You'll never guess! I just go off the phone with a news network and they want to hear what you have to say about living on that island! This has headline news all over it! HA! We'll have to create an album of songs inspired by your time there! Maybe you'll get on a reality show! Better yet, become a judge on a reality show! Oh think of the possibilities!" And with that Sanjo left – off into her own world of platinum records, 20% manager cuts, and TV networks. Utau sweat dropped and went back into the bathroom to take a shower.

The talk about phones and TV reminded me to call my family, though they would probably hear about it on the news. I walked to a phone and dialed quickly. The thought of finally talking to my family again was bliss. I had been gone a month. So much had happened in that month.

"Moshi Moshi!" Mama greeted.

"Mama..." I said. It sounded like Mama had a small spasm of hyperventilation before she replied,

"Amu?"

"Yes, Mama, its me." I heard something that sounded like "eeps" and "yays" and some more hyperventilation. I also heard Mama shouting excitedly to Papa and Ami. Papa and Ami were on the other end in seconds screaming,

"AMU-CHAN!/ONEE-CHAN!"

"Papa, Ami." I answered. I couldn't believe I was tearing up. I cried so easily.

Soon the questions began. I told them all about the crash and how we had constructed shelters, and made a signal fire, and cooked fish and found fresh water. Though I edited out Ikuto and other romance related things. I did mention him in passing when Mama asked who had been stuck on the island with me. She had caught his name and asked who he was, so I simply said he's Utau's brother. _One heart attack a day is enough for Papa; I'll wait until tomorrow to tell them. It'll be better if I explain in person anyways._

It honestly seemed weird sleeping without Ikuto near by. I didn't even have his violin music to fall asleep to. Once during the middle of the night I turned over and tried to kiss him (obviously I was half asleep) and ended up falling off my bed.

"Amu-chan!" My Charas had shouted worriedly

"I'm fine..." I said (sweat drop expression). Lucky for me the floor was carpeted.

It was a relief the next morning to see him. He waited for me by the elevator so we could go to breakfast. All of us wore clothes we'd gotten in the airport gift shop. He managed to look good even in tourist shorts and a T-shirt with the airport logo on it. He casually wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. He sighed.

"What?" I asked, suspicious of pervy thoughts.

"I liked it so much better when you wore those clothes that showed your belly button," he teased. I blushed; my suspicious had been proven correct. The shirts had been like that due to lack of material and the miserable heat.

"You're such a pervert!" I hissed as him. He just laughed at me.

When we got to the lobby there were a couple reporters awaiting us. They all wanted exclusive interviews and other crap. Ikuto grabbed my hand and ignored all the cameras and shouting people who the hotel staff was now trying to hold back. I felt like a celebrity and it was so weird. I'd never wanted or needed riches and fame. I looked at Utau who was easily ignoring the reporters. She talked casually with the others (Kairi, Kukai, Rima, Tadase, Nikaido, Sanjo, and Nagehiko). I glanced at Yaya. She was waving and fooling around while the cameras flashed. She giggled – I could tell she was enjoying the spotlight.

The afternoon came quickly. We were whisked off to the airport and were quickly filed into a plane. I couldn't wait to get home. I couldn't wait to see my family. The excitement rippled through me. A thousand butterflies fluttered through my stomach as I entered the plane. We shuffled on board. I took the window seat and put my things under the chair in front of me. We were in coach, (sarcasm) big surprise. Ikuto sat down next to me. He smiled his gorgeous pervy smile and kissed my forehead. I blushed deeply.

The plane took off. It was going to be a quick trip – only a couple hours. I was so anxious my hands started shaking. I couldn't wait to get off the plane. It would of been logical for me to be scared out of my wits of another crash, but I didn't think of that until later. All my thoughts were jumbled up in a huge mess of words and sentences that couldn't quite all mesh. It was a little like this:

Papa, Ikuto, boyfriend, heart-attack, what next?, homework, Charas, Guardians, school, homework, Mama, Ikuto, Ami, school, friends, missing for a month, Ikuto, boyfriend, Papa, heart-attack, Tadase + Rima?, Kukai + Utau, what about Ikuto?, will he get his motorcycle?, will he find an apartment?, doesn't he want to go to college?, Ikuto, boyfriend, Papa, homework, Charas...

It went on like that – in that crazed loop – for the entire plane ride. Ikuto, at some point in the trip, had fallen asleep. His head rested on my shoulders. I was so anxious I hadn't noticed until the seatbelt sign turned on with a ding and woke him up. He noticed my hand shaking and held my hand reassuringly. His teasing smile came to his face,

"Are you worried that your family won't like me?" he mocked. I blushed. Actually I was very worried about that. Ikuto must have seen what I was thinking on my face because he laughed a little and tucked a lock of my hair behind me ear. I could have sworn the background faded to sparkles and bubbles and pretty colors.

"No worries, Amu-chan, I'll always love you no matter how weird your family is." The sparkles and bubbles and pretty colors faded back to the plane. I stared at him with a sweat drop expression. He chuckled.

The plane landed on the ground with a jerk and I bounced up in my seat. It rolled over the runway as it slowed steadily. Eventually it came to a complete stop. I was out of my seat and had my carry-on before anyone else. I shuffled out of the plane and up the ramp. When I saw the gate it was like seeing the shining light of heaven. I grabbed Ikuto's hand and ran forward. I ran through the entire terminal until we emerged on the other side of security.

I stopped instantly when I saw them. Papa, Mama, and Ami waited for me. They stood right there. Their faces lit up with such sincere and wonderful excitement. I found myself tearing as I looked into each of their faces for the first time in what seemed like a year instead of a month.

I rushed forward, "Mama! Papa! Ami!" I shouted joyously. Ikuto let go of my hand as I jumped forward and went into a group hug with my family. Papa looked up and saw Ikuto. Mama – in a gossip hunting manner – smiled and asked,

"Who's this Amu?"

"He's Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I answered, but my blush must have given me away.

"And?" my mom encouraged. I blushed even deeper.

"He's my boyfriend." When I said the words Papa nearly fainted. Mama had to steady him.

"BOYFRIEND!!!!?" Papa looked at Ikuto again, "He's too old!!" I looked at the ground,

"He's only five years older than me..." I muttered. Papa screamed (anime crying), Ami ran to Ikuto,

"Onii-sama!!" Ikuto picked Ami up. I wasn't surprised that he had the strength to lift up Ami (who was 7) considering he could carry me. Mama clapped her hands together, looking elated.

"This is great! My daughter has a boyfriend! Amu-chan isn't this the brother of Utau?" Mama asked.

"Yeah! Oh she's here, you want to see her?" I offered. Mama had already met Utau a couple times over the years.

"Ooh! Yay! Ami-chan, come!" Mama dragged Papa with her as she walked in the direction of Utau (she had just emerged from the terminal). Ikuto came up to me chuckling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my head.

"That went better than I expected."

"Told you, they'd like me." he commented smuggly.

**Author's Note: BONUS CHAPTER!!!! This is for all Kutau fans! XD I know I'm one.**

No one's POV

Utau waited for Kukai outside the revolving doors of the airport. She was silent as she thought of how cute he was. She turned around when she thought she heard a noise. Kukai was spinning around and around trying to get out of the revolving door. Utau rolled her eyes, though on the inside she spazzed like a fangirl. As Kukai came around she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. He laughed joyously.

"Thanks Utau-koi!" Utau brushed off her dress and sighed heavily. (Inner Utau: OMFG He's so hot!!!) Eru, who was off to the side, whispered to Iru,

"Love!" Iru kicked Eru in the head. As Utau and Kukai waited for a taxi Rima and her parents left.

_Poor Rima,_ Utau thought, _Her parents might be simply relieved she's okay NOW, but in an hour or so they're going to be demanding she leave the Guardians, or maybe transfer her to a new school._

Yaya ran up to Utau and hugged her tightly. Then she skipped back to her parent's car and waved as they all drove away.

Nikaido offered Sanjo and Kairi a ride as he noticed they did not yet have a taxi. Sanjo accepted the invitation and Kairi followed.

"Bye Sanjo-san." Utau called.

"You take care of my client!" she yelled at Kukai. Utau did that sweat drop expression thing.

Nagehiko, I noticed, had a bunch of girls swooning over him. I could hear him telling them about the island. I thought I'd seen one of them, a girl with silverish hair, in town before. Nagehiko got into his parents car with Tadase. Nagehiko's parents were giving Tadase a ride home. As Utau watched them leave she wondered vaguely if Tadase's shoulder would ever get any better.

"Utau! Bye!" Amu called from her parent's minivan. Ami waved too and – as Utau noticed – Ikuto sat in the way back.

"Bye!" Utau yelled after them. Now she and Kukai were the only ones left. Kukai slung his arm around her shoulders and brought her into a hug. Then he kissed her. It was a peck on the cheek, but then Utau turned her head so their lips met.

The next morning Utau arrived at Sanjo's office. She was ready for another day's work. Sanjo sat behind her desk. She looked up from the newspaper she was reading. When she saw it was Utau she slammed the paper down and flipped it over so Utau could see the picture and the headline. It read,

"Hoshina Utau's new Boyfriend" Utau really did blush this time. Sanjo's glasses flashed in that cool way glasses do like in animes,

"Utau..." she started.

"I'm so sorry Sanjo-san! I didn't realize there were still reporters around... I—"

"What are you talking about?" Sanjo asked as she gleefully hugged Utau. "This is great! We'll get so much publicity!"

"You mean this won't mess up my reputation?" Utau asked. Sanjo replied,

"Of course not!" Utau grabbed her jacket and started walking out the door as she pulled out her cell phone and started texting.

"Where are you going?" Sanjo asked suddenly. Utau turned to her and smiled,

"I'm going on a date with Kukai. See ya!"

**Author's Note: Okay I want your opinions on both the bonus chapter and the real chapter, kay? XD thanx for being so supportive through this whole thing. I just **_**might**_** make an epilogue, 'kay? So review if you want that epilogue!!!**


	19. Epilogue: Home at Last

Chapter 19 Epilogue: Home at Last

I woke up. The sun shone through my window. I slipped out from under my covers and walked onto my balcony. I looked out onto the beautiful suburban neighborhood I lived in. There was a woman watering the potted flowers on her windowsill. A dog barked somewhere in the distance. I smiled. It was so peaceful.

I got dressed. Carefully I placed my Charas – who were still asleep in their eggs – in my egg carrier and went downstairs for breakfast. Mama was trying to persuade Ami to wear her new dress, but lately she'd been favoring my "cool & spicy" style.

Suddenly Papa screamed. There was a loud thud. I ran into the living room where Papa had fainted. I looked out the window. A blue haired man leaned against a motorcycle in front of my house. _Ikuto. _I ran out of the house with a huge smile.

"Yo!" Yoru called.

"Sup?" Ikuto asked smoothly.

"Well you made my dad faint again." I answered. He grinned,

"Sweet." I rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled. I looked past him to his motorcycle. It was shiny and black.

"Your new motorcycle?" I asked. I wasn't surprised he had gone out and bought one. He had told me after all, on that island, that he wanted one.

"Yeah," he answered and tossed her a helmet that he had been holding under his arm, "You want a ride to school?" he asked. I blushed, but quickly redeemed my "cool & spicy" self that I knew Ikuto saw through.

"Sure." I answered. He put his helmet on and swung his leg over the bike. I grabbed my bag from the hallway in my house and ran back to Ikuto. I sat myself behind him and hugged his waist tightly.

"Ready?" he asked, turning his head slightly so he could see me from the corner of his eye. I nodded. He kick started the bike. It roared to life like a monster awaken from a thousand year's slumber. I squeaked like a frightened mouse. He did a u-turn and drove off into the main street. I hid my face in his shoulder as cars, tree, pedestrians, and other things (buildings, dogs, etc) passed by in a blur. The wind messed up my hair and the noise woke up my Charas.

We arrived at my high school within a couple minutes (it wasn't that far away). I hesitantly looked up and got off the bike. I took off my helmet and (after seeing Ikuto hold back a laugh) ran my fingered through my hair.

I hardly noticed the people staring at me. It was natural for people to pay attention to me – the reason behind this was unfathomable to me. Ikuto seemed reluctant to leave. I wondered if he was having trouble with his... err... _assignment_.

"Have you... um... given the elementary school a visit?" I asked. Every one of the people watching **(A/N: *Cough Cough* stalkers *cough cough*) **were befuddled. _Let them make up their own crazy theories..._ I thought to myself. Then I couldn't stop myself from blushing as a troublesome part of me said: _At least you hadn't said preschool; just think of the kind of rumors some people would start!_

"Yeah, I have, and the middle school too. Easter isn't going to be happy." The kids around us became even more confused. I even heard one completely hopeless kid ask some other student if Easter was still a holiday. I smiled,

"Ok, I'll ask you more later, 'kay?" he looked around nonchalantly and nodded his head. I mentally groaned. _What sort of rumors are going to go around NOW?_

"See ya, Amu-koi!" Ikuto called as he kick started his motorcycle and zoom into the distance.

"Amu-chii!!!" Yaya shouted over the crowd of people. As the crowd saw my friends, who truly were royalty in my school – especially now, they parted at once to create a path. Tadase had an entourage of fans just like Rima. I felt bad for the two. They'd been dating two days and then they had a fight and broke up. But I didn't feel too bad for Tadase because he had been at fault; also I had more reasons to be sorry for Rima (after the plane crash Rima's parents forced her to have a security guard)

Yaya and Kairi's relationship was nowhere close to where Kairi wanted it to be while Nagehiko had dated 27 girls in the last two weeks. Kukai was in a steady relationship with Utau, and was getting a lot of publicity. Since the last time I'd checked he'd been on the cover of 53 different magazines.

"Good morning Amu-chan." Rima welcomed. Her entourage of adoring fans (plus the guard) bowed to me and chanted simultaneously,

"Good morning Hinamori Amu-sama." Rima flipped her ridiculously long hair; her fans all had seizures from the beauty of the sight.

"Greetings Hinamori-san." Tadase greeted. His group of fans bows to me,

"Greetings Joker, Hinamori Amu-sama." Rima's entourage and Tadase's entourage glared menacingly at each other. It was stupid how the two groups battled over who was better.

Yaya threw me into a great hug. Kairi nodded toward me in acknowledgement. I looked at Nagehiko. He was standing with a girl with silver hair and red eyes. She was looking at the Guardian's fans as if they were all disgusting monkeys. I could just tell she was thinking, "Idiots."

"Another girl you met on MySpace?" I asked Nagehiko mockingly. He laughed,

"No, I met her over this place called . And then we bumped into each other one day in the mall."

"Pleased to meet 'cha, Amu-chan. I'm Keiko." **(A/N: [to a specific reader, you know who you are] You're welcome.)**

"Hi Keiko-chan." I noticed Keiko had Charas. My eyebrows shot up. One looked like one of those people... um they're call alchemists (I think, who do I look like Kairi?) and the other looked like some sort of warrior only she had wolf ears and a tail. Keiko smirked,

"I'm the newest member of the Guardians." (The Guardians had expanded so that we could include Kairi and Kukai again, because it's so much more fun with them around. They were now the tens – which most the students preferred to called "The Knights" – of either clover, spade, diamond, or heart. Kairi was Knight of Spades, and Kukai was Knight of Clovers.)

"Oh, the new Ten, great, diamond or heart?

"Diamond." she answered. The bell rang. I walked away, towards my class.

Nikaido smiled at me as I walked in. I was a little late, but that never mattered. Not many teachers ever had the guts to try and punish me for being late or even acting out. I smirked at him and walked to my desk. In Nikaido's class we chose our seats, but mine was always the same: the one in the middle of the row of seats by the window. No one EVER dared even consider taking that seat. My Charas flew out of their eggs. Suu went to Nikaido's desk like usual. The two were best friends or something, and that really confused me.

Miki started drawing while Ran did some hyperactive dancing and Dia watched me while I tried to do the schoolwork. Of all my Charas Dia was the most serious about my education – which actually isn't saying very much – and so she helped me remember things on tests. It's not cheating because I still do badly even with the help of all four of my Charas.

At lunch the Guardians sat under a large shady tree on the school's vast lawn. We ate and chatted. Keiko fit right in with us. Her personality, I found was a little dark, but she was humorous too. I think Rima was a little intimidated by her because she kept clinging to my arm. Tadase didn't like Keiko; that much was obvious. Keiko kept calling him Tadagay. Eventually it got a little tired and, fortunately, Keiko realized this and just stopped talking to Tadagay (oops! I mean Tadase) entirely.

In the middle of lunch Utau dropped by and Kukai and she went for a walk. They held hands and Utau hummed as Kukai tried to stay silent long enough for her to enjoy the moment. It was really sweet and made me wish Ikuto would stop by.

After lunch all my classes were just boring wastes of time. I relieved when the bell rang and I was able to finally get home. I packed my stuff and started for my house. Along the pathway towards the gate I heard some freshmen girls behind me. One freshman was explaining the rules of the school to the other. It reminded me of my time after just transferring to Seiyo; how some of my earliest fangirls had spazzed about the Guardians.

"That's Hinamori Amu. Even the seniors refer to her as Hinamori-sama." the girl explained to the new girl. "She and all the other Gaurdians ARE royalty. They aren't simply LIKE royalty, in this school they ARE royalty. The King is perfection, as you saw, and the Queen too is perfection. The Ace is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet and The Jack is... well he's into old-fashioned chivalry, his dad is famous and rich and travels and owns a Japanese dance place and does competitions and stuff, and yet Fujisaki Nagehiko-sama is really into pop-culture. Go figure right?" The girl explaining stopped to take a breath, and then continued. I listened in on their conversation while I headed for the parking lot. _Might as well see what the latest crap is that's spreading around school._

"The Knight of Clovers is the greatest soccer player you'll ever see, well besides Hinamori Amu-sama, she's good at _everything_. Also Sohma Kukai-sama is such a jokester, also he's Hoshina Utau's boyfriend! Can you believe it?. The Knight of Spades is Sanjo Kairi-sama. He was skipped ahead two years and still he gets all A's. He's the most knowledgeable person ever! He's like a super genius! And I heard that the Guardians got their Knight of Diamonds – you didn't hear this from me, but it's that new girl I pointed out to you earlier, Keiko-san."

I walked out of the school gates and noticed a huge crowd of people. I stepped towards them. They didn't move aside. I sweat dropped and coughed, getting their attention. A path for me was made instantaneously. I walked through the mass of people to see my boyfriend sitting on his motorcycle.

"Hey, I was waiting a long time."

"Yeah, so are you taking me home." Ikuto smirked,

"You'll get home _eventually_." I yelled at him in my head for causing more bad rumors about me while I maintained perfect composure on the outside. I heard that girl again,

"That's Hinamori Amu-sama's boyfriend."

"Why does he have a shark tooth necklace? And Hinamori has a shell bracelet. Almost all the Guardian girls have shell jewelry for that matter... well Nagehiko has shark teeth too, but how come?"

"You never read the news paper articles from a couple weeks ago?" the girl giving all the explanations exclaimed horrorstruck.

"You mean the thing about the kids who got stuck on that island? What do they know them?"

"Know them!? They ARE them!" the girl practically shouted. I almost laughed out loud when I imagined the sort of shocked face the new girl had on her face. I reached for my helmet, but Ikuto grabbed it and kept it from my reach. Ikuto brought me against his chest.

"Ah ah! You have to kiss me first." He smirked pervishly. Inside I glared at him. On the outside I kept on a bored face. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the people surrounding us. Most of them seemed like they were about to hyperventilate.

"Okay, for the Amuto fans." I answered and shoved my lips to his mouth. I thought I heard a thud as some kid fainted. While Ikuto was distracted with the kiss I grabbed my helmet from him and then pulled away. He pouted. I smirked. A couple parking spaces away I heard Kukai burst into laughter. _Of course they were all watching._

Then Ikuto got on his bike and I followed. He kicked his motorcycle to life and we shot out of the parking lot like lightning. I said in his ear,

"Thanks Ikuto, if those people didn't think I was pregnant before they will now, 'You'll get home _eventually_.' what was that about, you pervert." Ikuto laughed. I just barely heard it over the roar of the engine and the honking of car horns as we swerved dangerously through traffic.

"Well we're not going to your house. First you're going to see my new apartment. Err... I hope it's okay I'm sharing it with Utau. She's helping to pay for it." I sweat dropped.

We stopped in front of a building that was only about five stories. We took the smallish elevator up to the third floor and Ikuto showed me to his apartment, #3A **(A/N: A for Amuto XD)**. The door swung open and Ikuto started to give me the grand tour. He took a left and arrived in a small dining room/TV room. There was a kitchen beyond that which Ikuto showed me as well. It had too old appliances and some of the floor tiles were cracked, but otherwise it was fine. Then he went back through the dining room and pointed to a door to the right of the front door.

"Utau's room." He pointed to a room next to that, "Bathroom." and then he pointed to the left side of the hallway. There was a glass window that went on to a gorgeous patio. It had high walls that gave a sense of privacy and it had plants all around it. Then Ikuto opened the door right across from the patio.

"My room." he declared. It wasn't messy at all. There was a small closet on the left and to the right was a desk that had nothing but his violin on it. Then he had his bed. There was at least a carpet in the middle of the room to furnish it at least a little more.

Ikuto grabbed my hand and led me to his bed. I blushed. He lay down. I stayed standing. He sighed and pulled my on top of him. My blush became even deeper.

"It's finalized, I'm not part of Easter any more. Also the authorities are looking into the entire organization – some _anonymous_ persona with very condemning evidence had accused Easter of causing the plane crash." Ikuto smiled at me, "My dad's going to jail any time now. I hope I'm there when he gets put into that Police car." I rolled my eyes.

"And Lulu got sent to the happy-hotel?"

"Yep, a report was filed just yesterday on her mental breakdown. This morning she was sent for 'mental rehabilitation'." I sighed, relaxing my head onto his chest. His hands went around my waist. I looked up at him. He grinned pervishly and kissed my lips. I kissed back. His lips were soft and his breath smelt overwhelmingly good. I dimly heard Ikuto's door open.

"Ikuto onii-kun—" Ikuto's lips separated from mine and we both turned our heads to Utau who stood there awkwardly. She backed away with an embarrassed expression.

"Sorry..." she muttered and closed the door behind her. Ikuto looked back at me and started laughing. I laughed too. Then his lips met mine again.

**Author's Note: Okay, this was definitely the end. So thank you so much. You've been so great! I stayed up half past midnight last night writing this for you guys! Thank you so much. (There are no guarantees but) I like the idea of the Knights as part of the Guardians and I think that could work for another fanfic. No guarantees though! And I am hoping to come out with a new Shugo Chara fanfic really soon! So keep watch!!! XD thanx again, this chapter was for you guys!!!**


	20. Bonus chapter

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so much for all your support. I loved reading your reviews and I really hope you'll check out some of my other fanfics and keep watch for new ones.**

**I messing with the idea of a sequel, but don't get your hopes up I haven't decided, but actually I probably will make a sequel, but its not like they can get stranded **_**again**_** on the island... that would be such... just...**

**Anyway sorry if you were hoping this was an extra little bonus chapter: Its not... sorry sorry. **

**I like the idea of Knights though, so I'll probably do something with that.**

**I'm also thinking of doing a Holiday Special, but I might not because I don't want to offend any other religions. I could try to show all religions in the story, but I'd probably end up getting it all wrong (I celebrate Christmas, sorry peoples who don't)**

**And I have a new fanfic. Its a comedy (with some Amuto) and I'd really like you guys to check it out if you could!!!**

**Again thank you a lot and I really enjoyed reading your comments.**

**SURPRISE!!!! THIS IS A GIFT TO ALL YOUZE WHO WERE AWESOME AND READ THIS FANFIC, AND PLEASE READ MY NEW FANFIC, AMU AND THE WIZARD OF EASTER:**

BONUS CHAPTER:

(Amu's POV)

I wouldn't graduate from high school for a couple more years. I was fine with that. I was fine with having that much more time with Ikuto. I knew he planned to propose to me the second after I got my diploma. Or maybe he would propose to me at the celebration party. Maybe I was wrong and he would wait a little before such a big commitment.

These sorts of thoughts filled my head often. When I had been younger I'd not been sure whom it was that would take my hand while I wore a fluffy wedding gown, but Ikuto had always been a candidate, for a reason that had been beyond me until a couple months ago.

I walked out of my classroom after the bell rung. The day had been tedious, as usual. There was a Guardians meeting that day so I made my way to where they met on the High school campus. All three campuses (Elementary, Junior, and High school) had a glass building that was pretty much the same. Only I liked the High school Guardian building best because it had a swing and lounge chairs and had cool things like black roses and red and white wild flowers.

I saw the others gathered around a coffee table. They were gossiping. What else were they going to do? Easter was probably going to be closed down because of the investigation. Ikuto's father would be thrown in jail, and Lulu was in the Nut House. There was almost no purpose for the Guardians anymore.

And yet that was not the case. Teenagers are most prone to losing themselves or giving up or becoming depressed, so we were needed in protecting the self-esteem and other insignificant blah blah blah. It's not like I don't care. I do care, but it was so tedious and troublesome.

"Amu!" Nagehiko called to me. I sat down on a long couch next to Kairi and across from Nagehiko and Keiko. Yaya sat next to Kairi. Rima and Tadase each sat on their own small sofa, as far away from each other as possible. Rima's bodyguard stood behind her.

"Kukai's late?" I asked.

"Yeah, he left early to see Utau before she left for the weekend." Keiko replied.

"Right, she's doing a concert." the others nodded.

"So what's the latest gossip around High school eh?" I jumped. Ikuto stood behind me. "Did I scare you Amu-koi?" he smirked. I glared at him,

"No! You just surprised me!" I had almost been about to admit the truth, since the island my cool & spicy charade was rusty. I moved over so Ikuto could sit next to me. Kairi gladly took that opportunity to slide closer to Yaya (yeah the poor kid was still after her, I wondered if Yaya would ever see, but the only actually stable relationships were mine and Kukai's (Nagehiko and Keiko hadn't been together long enough to be considered "stable")

"Among the girls the most recent conclusion is they all want to be Amu, though a mass of them are extremely jealous of Keiko."

"The guys all have their own favorite girl though most of them seem rather jealous of Kukai, but Kukai's too cool for them to hate."

"What about me?" Kukai came running in, "Sorry I'm late everyone! Utau's flight got delayed." Kukai planted himself next to Nagehiko, "Plus some girl saw me and started asking questions about you Amu."

"Me?" I was confused.

"Yeah, mostly she wanted to know if you were really going out with Ikuto-kun and then she asked weird things like when you plan to get married and if I can get you to invite her to the wedding and stuff." I sweat dropped.

"God these fangirls can be annoying."

"At least that girl wasn't asking if you were pregnant." Kukai said.

"Huh?" it sounded like he was saying someone had asked _him_ if he were pregnant. Kukai chuckled,

"Some random fan came up to me one day and asked if Utau was pregnant."

"What did you say?"

"I asked the kid if she looked pregnant and then told them to stop listening to wild rumors." We all laughed and then we started talking about other rumors. Ikuto liked to keep us on the subject of the Tadagay rumor. Keiko enjoyed that too.

Ikuto drove me home on his motorcycle. I greeted Papa warmly because Papa was going emo because of me having a boyfriend. I walked upstairs to my room to start my homework. Ikuto sat on my bed.

"I thought you went home." I commented.

"I parked around the block and came back."

"Great! Are you going to help me with my homework?"

"Yeah, but after I tell you this," his eyes were serious. I wondered what was up, "Easter is not the only organization interested in the Embryo, and there are plenty of people who know about the Embryo and are searching for it. There are companies that create technologies involving Charas and heart eggs. Most of these people are dangerous, Amu. Just because Easters out of the picture doesn't mean all danger is gone."

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who read my fanfic**

**PLEASE PLEASE read and review my new one and others if you're interested. XD thanks**

**Yes, this story is now complete. I originally was not going to make the bonus chapter but decided to be nice**


End file.
